


Baby, Don't Get So Oversentimental

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bored James Potter, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Clever Sirius Black, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Disowned Sirius Black, Drunk James Potter, Drunk Sirius Black, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sirius Black, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, James Potter & Sirius Black Living Together, James Potter Being an Asshole, Jealous James Potter, Jealous Remus Lupin, Jealous Sirius Black, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Long One-Shot, Loss of Virginity Stories, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mean James Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Moody James Potter, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Sad Sirius Black, Secrets, Shameless Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Being a Drama Queen, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sleeping in the same bed, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Teenage Drama, The Marauder's Map, The Real Reason James is Called Prongs, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sirius Black/James Potter - Freeform, Vomiting, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, implied/Referenced Safe-Sex, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: James Potter is bored, but Sirius Black looks interesting to him.After James finds out a secret about his mate Sirius, he decides he's too curious not to see exactly how far Sirius's infatuation goes. Meanwhile, another Maurader is hiding their infatuation for Sirius Black.“Do you bring all your boyfriends here?” Sirius smirks....“Do you want to go out with me?” Sirius asks, “On a date,” he says, clarifying...My parent are just down the hall you pervert...Sirius stares back at James with a look of disgust, “Fuck you, James Potter.”...you were the one who found out that I fancied you and started asking me to do things with you...“Well I was at the astronomy tower,” Sirius says, “I just wasn’t doing any homework,” he says....he’s honestly been enjoying the extra time he’s been getting to spend with James...James rolls his eyes, “Can you stop flirting with Moony for a minute, I’m trying to talk to you"...Aunt Bella is deranged...taking one last glance at his childhood home...I’m not a virgin, even though everyone thinks I am...“Sirius!” he gasps, “You’re drunk,”...I can’t believe we had to clean all the blackboards, some of them haven’t even been used in over a century
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Baby, Don't Get So Oversentimental

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long one! So take breaks when you read! and get comfy!  
> A majority of this takes place while the Marauders are under 17, while some of it happens after they turn 17. Please read the tags before you proceed!  
> I borrowed the title of this fic from a song by The WLDLFE. ♥

The lights flash blue, yellow, green, white and the music bumps the walls, the laughter of teenage girls drown out by the rock music as the party continues deeper into the night. A head of long red hair swishes in front of his face, and the girl gives him a slightly intoxicated smile, as she walks past, hand in hand with his best mate.

Across the room a shy, unconfident blonde stands beside the table of spiked butter beers, holding the neck of the bottle in his hand, as he watches his friends and housemates dance with each other. The girls he thought were very pretty talking to every guy who wasn’t him. Girls never talked to him.

Upstairs out of sight a boy with sandy blonde hair stood in the hallway, accompanied by a young lady, trying very hard to win over his affections. The boy wasn’t going to be so easy. She knew she wasn’t his type, but she also knew his reputation for avoiding conflict.

“How do you do it?” the shy blonde boy asks, walking up beside his friend, “You’re not even looking at them, yet they can’t take their eyes off you.”

Sirius looks over his shoulder finally looking away from the true object of his affection, “What are you talking about Peter?” he asks watching the long mane of red hair obstruct his view as she kisses him.

“All these girls,” Peter says, “I bet you could have any one of them you wanted, and yet you don’t want a single one of them.”

“More for you then,” Sirius says.

Peter scoffs, “None of them want me,” he mutters.

Sirius sighs, “Which one do you fancy then Pete?” he asks, “I’ll introduce you.”

“Serious?” Peter asks shocked.

“That is my name,” Sirius says, “Now who’s it gonna be?”

Peter clears his throat, “Well I’ve always thought Adriana was very pretty.”

“She is very pretty Pete,” Sirius says, “C’mon.”

Sirius grabs another butterbeer from the table, before introducing Adriana to Pete. Adriana seemed more interested in trying to impress Sirius, but Sirius was staying out of the conversation completely, deciding he was going to just get drunk instead, and maybe try to find William after he was properly intoxicated.

“So, you introduced Pete to Adriana,” a soft voice that makes Sirius melt inside.

“I’ve done my good deed,” Sirius says turning around to face him.

Sirius was standing so close that he’s staring right into those full lips, he’s only been dreaming about for a year now. His lips look so soft, and Sirius is so lost in them, he can’t even hear the music playing around them anymore. Sirius can’t hear anything except his heart beating loud in his ears, as the room around him begins to spin.

James’s lips are pressed firmly against Sirius’s and Sirius is stunned, he had to be dreaming, because James was kissing him, right in the middle of their common room at a party. James’s lips move slowly against Sirius’s and his hand lands on Sirius’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. Sirius leans into the kiss wrapping his arms around James’s body, as he kisses him back.

Sirius’s tongue isn’t shy about finding it’s way into James’s mouth, which James doesn’t seem to mind at all.

The lights are turned back on, the music is stopped, and Sirius is standing chest to chest with James, with James’s back pressed against a wall.

“Do you have any idea what time it is,” Professor McGonagall says standing in front of the open portrait hole, “All of you, go straight to bed right now.”

James smiles back at Sirius, “I guess it’s time to go to bed,” he says softly, pulling away from Sirius.

“Wait,” Sirius says, looking back at James.

James turns to look at Sirius giving him a small smirk, before turning away, going upstairs to their room.

“James,” Sirius says, following after him quickly, “What the hell was that?” he asks.

“Just having some fun,” James says, as he pulls off his shirt standing in front of his bed.

Sirius swallows thickly, starting to think that James was messing with him, “What about Lily?”

James shrugs, “We had a row,” he says, “She ran off, I didn’t think my fun should also be ruined.”

“You just kissed me,” Sirius states.

“I know,” James says.

“Does that mean you like me?” Sirius asks.

James smiles, “Of course, I like you, Sirius,” he says, “See you tomorrow,” he says crawling into his bed before pulling the curtains closed.

Sirius stares for a brief moment, before walking over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I think she was gonna kiss Rem,” Peter says.

“Well why wouldn’t she have wanted to kiss you, Pete,” Remus replies.

Sirius can tell that Remus is giving Pete that soft smile that he does when he wants to be supportive. A gentle smile that Remus had given him on more than one occasion.

“I’m gonna ask her out,” Peter decides.

“Good for you Pete,” Remus says, “Let me know how it goes.”

“Alright there Sirius?” Remus says, as he sits down on his bed, which was across from Sirius’s bed.

Sirius nods, “Just tired,” he says softly, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Remus says, watching Sirius crawl into bed and pull the curtains closed around his bed.

Sirius lays down in his bed, thinking about how soft James’s lips were while he was kissing him earlier.

In the morning when Sirius wakes up, he smiles to himself when he hears Remus talking to Peter. He sits up, pulling the curtain back on his bed watching Remus as he pulls on a shirt.

“Morning Sirius,” Remus says with a gentle smile, as he buttons up his shirt, reaching for his trousers laid neatly on his bed.

Sirius smiles, “Morning,” he says, getting out of bed pulling out a uniform from his wardrobe, “Where’s James?” he asks noticing James’s empty bed.

“He’s trying to make up with Lily,” Peter says, “Woke up and said he’d been a prat to her last night, needed to make things right before she left him forever.”

Sirius stops, turning to Pete, James was making up with Lily? James told him he liked him last night. Sirius didn’t understand.

“Everything alright, Sirius?” Remus asks, quick to notice Sirius’s change in mood.

Sirius shakes his head, “Fine,” he mutters, before dressing quickly, grabbing his bag.

“Sirius, are we not going to breakfast together?” Peter asks.

Sirius glances over his shoulder, “I’m not hungry,” he says, as his stomach turns in knots.

“Code for he’s hungover,” Peter says teasingly.

Sirius rolls his eyes, before turning away walking down the stairs, trying not to notice the way James was nearly begging Lily to even just talk to him. Lily was stuffing books into her bag, pretending James wasn’t even there.

Sirius makes his way out of the common room, and downstairs, walking outside to get some fresh air. He was very much hungover, but the events of this morning and last night spinning in his head only made it worse.

After some time, Sirius feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looks over his shoulder to see Remus and he gives him a miserable, but genuine smile.

“Hey Moony,” he murmurs.

Remus smiles, “C’mon,” he says softly, gently nudging Sirius up.

Sirius shakes his head, “I really can’t eat anything right now,” he says trying to suppress the feeling of wanting to gag right now.

“I don’t imagine you could keep anything down even if you tried right now,” Remus says softly, “C’mon, you’ll feel better once you get it out.”

Sirius knew Remus was right, “Okay,” he murmurs, allowing Remus to help him up.

Remus takes Sirius upstairs to the second floor.

“Hi Myrtle,” Remus says, as the two boys enter the second-floor girls’ lavatory.

“Hi Remus,” Myrtle says with a pleasant smile.

“I hope you don’t mind if we use your toilet,” Remus says, “We don’t want anyone to know, Sirius is feeling a little ill.”

Myrtle smiles shyly looking over at Sirius, “He does look a bit peaked,” she comments.

“Thanks, Myrtle,” Sirius mutters under his breath.

“Go ahead,” she says, before swooshing down beside Remus, giving him a small smile, “You always were my favorite,” she says, “You visit me more than anyone else.”

Sirius walks over to the first stall setting his bag on the floor.

Remus smiles, “You’re my friend, Myrtle, of course, I’ll visit you.”

Myrtle smiles happily before flying off to the other side of the bathroom, sitting in the window, looking outside.

Remus walks over to the bathroom stall, “Need me to hold your hair back for you?” he asks, looking at Sirius who was kneeling in front of the toilet.

The bell rings for class.

“Isn’t there a spell for this?” Sirius mutters, “a potion or something?” he asks ignoring the bell ringing.

Remus shakes his head, “You want me to help you?” he asks.

“I know how to do it,” Sirius mumbles.

“You just have to get your fingers far enough back,” Remus says, “When you think they’re far enough, reach a bit farther.”

“Why do you know how to do this?” Sirius asks looking up at Remus.

Remus smiles down at Sirius, before gently pulling his hair back for him, “Go on.”

Sirius sighs, closing his eyes, focusing on the gentle way Remus’s fingers pull his hair back, as he sticks his fingers into his mouth, far enough to make himself gag. Sirius quickly pulls his fingers from his mouth as he leans over, vomiting into the toilet.

Remus gently rubs his other hand over Sirius’s back, “Again if you need to,” he murmurs.

Sirius doesn’t know how Remus knows that, but he takes his advice and makes himself vomit for a second time, finally feeling better.

Remus hands Sirius a bit of toilet roll, which Sirius takes, and cleans himself up.

“Thank you,” Sirius says looking up at Remus.

“You’re welcome,” Remus says softly, gently tucking Sirius’s hair, “Now clean up, so we can get to class, Professor Flitwick won’t be impressed with our tardiness,” he says before leaving Sirius in the stall to finish up.

Sirius comes out of the stall a few moments later, before washing his hands at the sink, and conjuring a toothbrush to brush his teeth.

After charms, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter walk the hall down to Herbology.

“So, there’s supposed to be a lightning storm this week,” Sirius says casually.

“Good thing we’re ready,” James says with a smile, “It’s been a long two years.”

“Are you guys sure about this?” Remus asks quietly, “It’s a big deal.”

“Of course, we’re sure,” Sirius says looking over at Remus, “We’d do anything for you.”

Remus blushes a not so subtle shade of scarlet, as they walk down to the greenhouses.

At lunch, Remus sits next to Sirius, eating his lunch while Sirius watches James get rejected for a second time that day by Lily Evans.

“Will you give it a rest James,” Remus says when James sits back down across the table from him.

“Won’t you talk to her for me Moony?” James asks.

Remus rolls his eyes, “No I won’t,” he says, “It’s your mess, you clean it up.”

Sirius eats his lunch trying not to look at James, afraid he might say or do something embarrassing.

“Well she’s not talking to me right now,” James says starting to eat his lunch, “I’ll think of something.”

After lunch they have transfiguration, and Sirius takes the blame for James’s paper ball he throws across the room at Evans in an attempt to get her attention. McGonagall knows a lie when she hears one and gives them both detention.

It’s nine pm, and James and Sirius have finished cleaning all the blackboards on the first floor, with a bucket and a brush.

“I can’t believe we had to clean all the blackboards, some of them haven’t even been used in over a century,” James says, sitting down on one of the desks.

Sirius sits up on the desk next to James, “You want to tell me why you led me on last night?” he asks bluntly.

“What are you talking about?” James asks, as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

“You kissed me last night, told me you liked me, then spent all day trying to get with Lily,” Sirius says plainly.

“You didn’t have fun last night?” James asks.

“That’s why I’m confused, I thought you had fun,” Sirius says.

“I always have fun with you Sirius,” James says looking over at his friend, “I wanted to know,” James pauses thinking of the right words to say, “What you really thought of me.”

“You could have asked,” Sirius says, turning away from James.

“I’m sorry,” James says after a long moment of silence between them, “I don’t want you to be mad at me, and I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“We kissed James, it is weird,” Sirius says, “People don’t just go around kissing their best friends.”

“You’re right,” James says, “It won’t happen again,” he says, “I’m sorry Sirius.”

Sirius was more than just a little disappointed, but he did understand, James just wanted to be friends, and this shouldn’t make things weird between them. Sirius could forget about this, he would have to. He was mad to have thought James was interested in him like that anyway, it was really his own fault.

Sirius gives James a small smile, “C’mon then, let’s go to bed.”

And things go back to normal with between the four boys.

“Last night was amazing!” Peter says.

“It was brilliant, best idea you ever had Sirius,” James says.

“It was great, being able to be with Moony,” Sirius smiles.

Remus smiles weakly, still feeling a bit weak from last night, “it was nice to have you guys there, are you sure nothing bad happened?”

“It was brilliant,” James says again, “We’re definitely going to do that again next month.”

Remus smiles, “I think we need to get you guys some codenames then if you’re gonna be running around with me.”

Later that week, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting in their door room, showing off their new Animagus forms.

“Prongs, it is,” Sirius says.

James shifts back, with a frown on his face, “Why do I get the lame one, I’m a stag, I have antlers,” James says, wrapping his sheets around his waist.

“Yeah, but Antlers isn’t a cool name,” Sirius says, “Besides it’s not the antlers, that give you the name.”

Remus can’t help himself, he laughs at Sirius’s comment, which makes James turn redder than a tomato.

“Real cute, Padfoot,” James says, turning away from all of his friends, before getting dressed, pretending not to hear the snickering.

Sirius has a knowing smirk on his lips as he lays down on his bed, watching Remus who was still laughing to himself.

“You’ve been quiet lately,” Remus says the next morning at breakfast.

Sirius looks over at Remus, “Yeah, well James has been putting together some elaborate plan to win Evans over,” he says, “It’s no fun getting detention without my partner in crime.”

Remus smiles, “Is that really what’s up?” he asks.

Sirius sets his spoon down on the table, before picking up his cereal bowl, “I don’t fancy being read like a book Remus,” Sirius says before bringing the bowl to his lips, drinking down the milk from his coco pops.

Remus smiles, “I think you like the attention,” he says softly.

“Well I guess you do know me best,” Sirius says with a small smile.

“So, what’s really the matter then Pads?” Remus asks.

“Can’t tell you,” Sirius decides a moment later.

Remus rolls his eyes, “Come off it, Sirius,” he says, “I know what’s wrong, but I’m giving you a chance to tell me because I respect your privacy.”

Sirius laughs, “Respect my ass,” he says, “is that why I found you going through my bag the other day?”

Remus smiles, “That was not an invasion of privacy,” he insists, “I smelled chocolate, and you weren’t trying to share any with me.”

“Yeah you idiot that was the point, I was keeping it for myself,” Sirius laughs, “You’re lucky you’re cute, or I would have kicked your ass.”

“You think I’m cute?” Remus asks blushing lightly.

Sirius smiles, “Of course you are,” he says, “Even when you’re furry.”

“Sirius,” Remus murmurs quietly.

“Just stating the facts,” Sirius says.

Remus smiles, “So do you want to tell me what’s really going on with you and James?”

“Sounds like you already know,” Sirius says nonchalantly.

“Right, but in order for you to feel better, you need to actually say the words, Sirius,” Remus says.

Sirius sighs heavily, “Why couldn’t I just fancy some nice gay kid, why’d it have to be James?”

“He’s a heartthrob,” Remus says.

Sirius scoffs, “Hardly,” he says, “He’s a dork, those awful glasses, he’s blind as a bat without them, you know,” he says, “And his hair, that never stays flat,” Sirius shrugs, “But he makes me laugh.”

“You know, there are other people who can make you laugh Sirius,” Remus says softly.

Sirius smiles, “Are you volunteering, Moony?”

Remus smiles, “Nice try, Padfoot.”

“I know you fancy someone, and one day I’m gonna find out who it is,” Sirius says.

Remus smiles, standing up, “C’mon, we’ll be late to Potions.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, but gets up anyway following Remus down to the dungeons.

Sirius sits down beside James in Potions, pulling out a quill to take notes, as Professor Slughorn starts to lecture.

A few minutes into the lecture, Sirius feels a nudge against his leg, he looks over at James who was passing him a note. Sirius takes the note, opening it under the table, and smiling when he opens it. It was a drawing of Snape who was being eaten by a dragon.

“Nice one,” Sirius whispers with a smile.

James smiles back at Sirius, letting his hand linger on Sirius’s knee. A shudder runs down Sirius’s spine when he realizes that James’s hand is still on his knee.

“Alright class find your ingredients and you have until the end of class to make the Befuddlement draught,” Professor Slughorn says.

Sirius doesn’t move, but his eye does wander as Remus makes his way to the ingredients room with the other students.

“James?” Sirius asks.

James smiles, pulling his hand back, “You want to work on the draught with me?” he asks.

Sirius watches James for a moment before he nods, “Sure,” he says before getting up to collect their ingredients.

“Remus,” James says loudly from his table.

Sirius glances over his shoulder at James, where he was picking up his cauldron and books which were now splayed all over the floor beside their desk.

“I’m so inept,” Remus says, “Sorry James,” he says before setting his things down on his desk, helping James pick up his books. For some reason, Sirius had an inkling that was not an accident.

Sirius sets a pile of ingredients on the table a few moments later, and James begins to sort them, dividing them evenly between the two of them as they prepare to work.

After potions, Sirius takes a detour upstairs to the dormitories to get his transfiguration book before meeting James, Remus, and Peter for lunch in the great hall. Sirius finds his textbook inside his trunk sitting on top of a pile of jumpers he was never going to wear.

Sirius turns around, and jumps in surprise, he hadn’t been expecting anyone to be standing in the doorway, “Fuck James, you scared the hell out of me,” he mumbles.

James smiles, “Sorry mate,” he says, as Sirius sighs heavily shutting his trunk.

“I’ll see you down there,” Sirius says, attempting to slide by James on his way out of the room, only to have James step right in front of his path.

“What the hell James?” Sirius asks, taking a step back to look at James.

“I came up here because I wanted to talk to you alone,” James says.

Sirius frowns, “Talk to me about what?” he asks, shifting his weight to his left leg.

James smiles, “Girls,” James says.

Sirius raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “You came up here to talk to me about girls?” he asks, “Is this about Lily?”

James smiles, “Something I overheard Marlene say actually.”

“Okay,” Sirius says, “What did she say?”

“That you fancy me,” James says, watching Sirius.

Sirius swallows thickly, “Why would she say that to you?” he asks.

“She said it to Mary actually,” James says.

“So?” Sirius asks, “Why are you telling me this?”

James shrugs, “Is it true?” he asks, “Do you fancy me?”

Sirius is quiet for a moment before deciding to lie, “No, I don’t,” he says, “You’re my best mate, that’s all,” he says, “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he mutters, stepping around James.

James steps in front of the door, blocking Sirius from leaving.

“This isn’t funny James,” Sirius says, “Move before I make you.”

“You’re gonna fight your best mate?” James asks.

“If I have to,” Sirius says looking over at James, “Move.”

“You know, if you did fancy me,” James says, “I might be open to some things,” he says looking back at Sirius.

Sirius frowns, “What are you talking about?”

“A little fun,” James says, “Between Friends.”

Was James really suggesting that the two of them should hook up for a one-off? Sirius finds himself thinking.

“I-I need to go,” Sirius mutters, waiting for James to move out of his way.

“I suppose we’ll just finish talking later,” James says looking back at Sirius, “it’ll just be our little secret, something for just the two of us,” he smiles.

“Right,” Sirius mutters, “Can I go now?”

James steps aside, allowing Sirius to exit the room.

Sirius sits down beside Remus at lunch and doesn’t say anything, which only worries Remus, because Sirius isn’t one to be quiet.

“I’m fine Moony, really,” Sirius insists, “Now why don’t you share some of that pudding with me,” he grins.

Remus smiles passing Sirius his half-eaten pudding, “Always charming Sirius.”

Sirius smiles back at Remus before helping himself to the rest of Remus’s pudding.

“So, Peter’s over there asking Adriana out to Hogsmeade this weekend,” Remus says, “Can you believe it? Our little Peter has grown up.”

Sirius smiles, “She’s gonna break his heart Rem.”

Remus smiles, “I know,” he says, “But he’ll be happy for a bit.”

“At least one of us should be, right?” Sirius says teasingly.

Remus looks over at Sirius, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sirius shrugs, “Just that none of us have been very successful in the relationship department yet,” he says.

“Speak for yourself,” Remus says rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come off it Moony,” Sirius says, “You’re not dating anyone.”

“You don’t know what I do,” Remus says, “Or who I do it with.”

Sirius smiles, “Tell me about your budding love life then Moony,” he says.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Remus smiles.

“Oh whatever,” Sirius laughs, “I’d be the first to know if you were getting any.”

“I think you’d be the last to know,” Remus smiles.

Sirius smiles, leaning over kissing Remus on the cheek, “Love you Moons.”

Remus smiles, “Love you too, Pads,” he says softly, “Now tell me, what’s with James today he’s been acting super weird since we got up this morning.”

Sirius shrugs, and sighs, “He was really weird in Potions this morning, and he said something about a conversation he overheard Marlene and Mary having, I assumed he was back on Lily but honestly I have no idea what he’s doing.”

“Yeah, there’s something weird going on with him, he’s being more secretive than usual,” Remus says.

Sirius frowns, “How do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Remus admits a moment later, “He’s just acting strange.

Well that, Sirius certainly had to agree with.

Saturday Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius get up in the morning and have breakfast together before going off to Hogsmeade. Peter was quick to ditch the guys for Adriana, who had said yes to going out with him this weekend.

Remus was quick to head into Honeydukes in search of some chocolate cauldrons, which he’d had a craving for, for nearly a week.

Sirius was quick to notice James following after Lily. He rolls his eyes and heads into the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. Thinking he could play a game of Wizards chess with that cute blonde Ravenclaw who he was sure was flirting with him in Astronomy.

Sirius finds exactly what he’s looking for next to the fireplace in the three broomsticks. He orders a butterbeer and sits down in a chair across from Oliver Fawcett, who was playing chess by himself.

Oliver looks up for a brief moment, a smirk crossing his lips, as he sees Sirius sitting across from him, “Sirius Black,” he says softly, before moving his Queen halfway across the board, watching her crush the knight in front of her.

Sirius smiles, “You’re welcome,” he says taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Oliver chuckles lightly, watching as the black rook moves across the chessboard, stopping only after taking one of Oliver’s open pawns, “And what do I have to thank you for?” he asks gently pushing his shoulder-length blonde curls away from his face, tucking the long strands behind his left ear.

“Allowing you to spend the afternoon in my presence,” Sirius says.

Oliver smirks pushing his Queen across the board, “Checkmate,” he murmurs, watching the black king crumbles in defeat.

“I’m surprised not to see you with your mates in tow,” Oliver says sitting back, crossing his legs under the table, “You’re like their Queen.”

Sirius smirks, glancing down at his hand, examining his immaculate fingernails, he’d done a brilliant job on his last manicure, “Sometimes, the Queen has needs that her subjects just can’t satisfy,” he says, before taking a drink of his butterbeer, looking back over at Oliver.

“And just what might those needs be?” Oliver asks.

Sirius takes a sip of his butterbeer, looking over at Oliver for a moment before he gets up, “Let me show you,” he says expecting Oliver to follow, which he does.

Sirius and Oliver go upstairs, where the lights are much dimmer for some reason, sitting down on one of the old sofas, in the upstairs sitting area, Sirius really couldn’t help himself from thinking that Oliver Fawcett really was quite fit, cute enough to make him forget about James.

Oliver sits down beside Sirius, and wastes no extra time, before leaning over, kissing him. Sirius can’t help himself, he kisses Oliver back, while placing his hands on Oliver’s waist.

Sirius isn’t sure how it happens, but at some point, Oliver crawled onto Sirius’s lap, as they were kissing, and Sirius’s hands, found their way into his curly blonde hair, pulling him as physically close as they could get.

“You make me think you want something from me Black,” Oliver says breaking the kiss.

“I do,” Sirius says looking back at Oliver’s swollen lips.

“Why don’t you tell me what that is,” Oliver says looking down at Sirius.

“I could show you better than I could tell you,” Sirius says.

“Show me,” it was a challenge, one that Sirius had every intention of fulfilling.

“Let’s go to the shrieking shack,” Sirius says quietly.

Oliver smirks wickedly, “I’ve heard you like to keep things interesting, but I had no idea this is how you really were.”

“Baby, I’m full of surprises.”

The thing about Oliver was, he didn’t expect anything from Sirius after their rendezvous, something that Sirius rather liked. Not being tied into a relationship with a person he slept with one time, just for some fun was exactly what Sirius needed.

Oliver didn’t expect Sirius to talk to him the next week during class, and Sirius wasn’t obligated to seek him out. Oliver was great, fantastic even, but at the end of the day when Sirius when to bed, it wasn’t Oliver who he was thinking about, and Sirius wasn’t the one Oliver thought about at the end of the day. They were perfect for each other.

Sirius wakes up on Friday morning, groaning softly in mild disgust, at the state of his sheets. He silently curses his hormonal teenage body, as he reaches for his wand, uttering a cleaning spell, before crawling out of bed.

“Okay, so I’ll get some butterbeer, and some firewhiskey-“

“How are you going to sneak in Firewhiskey James?” Remus asks.

Sirius glances over his shoulder at the three of them talking, as he pulls off his pajamas, taking out a set of robes from his trunk.

James ignores the question, “Morning Sirius,” James says turning his attention to Sirius who was standing in his pants sorting his robes.

“Morning James,” Sirius says, looking over his shoulder at James.

Sirius was very aware of the fact that there was a set of eyes on him as he gets dressed, but he doesn’t say anything as he pulls on a shirt and begins to button it up.

“Are we having a party?” Sirius asks turning around to look at James, Remus, and Peter as he pulls on his trousers.

Remus looks at Sirius for a moment, before turning away in embarrassment, while Sirius finishes dressing. James smiles, while he watches Sirius finish dressing, “We are,” he confirms, “Tonight.”

“What are we celebrating?” Sirius asks curiously, pulling his cloak on.

“Being young,” James grins.

Sirius smiles, “I’m in,” he says.

“You can always count on Sirius for a good time,” James grins, walking over and wrapping his arm around Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius smiles, giving Remus a small wink, when he catches his eyes, “See you at breakfast,” he says, grabbing his bag and heading out of the dormitory.

Halfway to the great hall, Sirius is stopped by the sound of his name being shouted from the staircase.

“Sirius, I want to ask you something!”

“Ask away Peter,” Sirius says, allowing his friend to join him on his way to breakfast.

“You’re good with girls,” Peter says, following Sirius to the tables, sitting down beside him.

“I don’t even fancy girls Peter,” Sirius reminds him.

“You know them better than I do,” Peter insists.

“Fine,” Sirius concedes, “What’s the problem? I thought you and Adriana were having fun together.”

“We are,” Peter insists, “Which is why I want to ask you, how do I know if she really likes me, or if she just feels sorry for me.”

“Of course, she likes you, Peter she wouldn’t have gone out with you if she didn’t,” Sirius says pouring himself some cereal.

“How do I know when I should kiss her?” Peter asks next.

Sirius stops his spoon halfway to his mouth, and looks over at Peter, “Pardon?” he asks looking at Peter because there was no way Peter was asking him about kissing his girlfriend.

“Well you’re always making out with some bloke, and I just wonder how you know they want to kiss you too,” Peter says.

“You could just ask her,” Sirius says at the very moment James comes up, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Our dear Sirius here, is hot, and he knows it, he’s a slut,” James continues, “That’s how he knows everyone wants to kiss him,” James says sitting down beside Sirius at the table.

Sirius rolls his eyes at the same time Remus gasps in shock, “James, what the fuck is wrong with you,” he says, “He’s your best mate.”

“Pete, if you want to kiss her just kiss her, it’ll be fine,” James says before turning to Remus, “Calm down Moony, Sirius knows I love him.”

“That does not give you the right to talk about him that way,” Remus insists.

“I’m fine Moony,” Sirius says, flashing him a smile, “Anyways if I wanted revenge, I could just tell everyone the _real_ reason James is called Prongs.”

James blushes and rolls his eyes, “Very cute, Sirius.”

Sirius smiles, “I know I am,” he grins, “Thank you.”

After Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon, Sirius finds himself being cornered by James in the hall.

“Are you mad at me?” James asks.

Sirius frowns, “Why would I be mad at you James?”

“Because I called you a slut this morning,” James provides.

“I am a slut, and I have no problem with you saying it,” Sirius says, “Besides if you can’t call your best mate a slut, are you even really friends?”

“You’re in a good mood Pads,” James comments.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Sirius asks. Sirius had been in a good mood for over a week since he had hooked up with Oliver on their last Hogsmeade weekend.

“Padfoot, what aren’t you telling me?” James asks.

Sirius shrugs, “What are you talking about?”

“You’re keeping a secret from me,” James accuses.

“No, I don’t think so,” Sirius murmurs, “I think Moony might be angry with you though, might wanna patch that up before the party.”

James frowns, “You’re right, he was quite cross with me earlier,” James says, “I’ll settle it,” he decides, “Love you Pads,” he smiles before turning to walk away.

“Love you too Prongs,” Sirius calls after him, before walking in the opposite direction, heading down the stairs to the courtyard, where he knew Remus would be because he liked to read outside on Friday afternoons. He just hoped to get to Remus before James did.

“Padfoot,” Remus murmurs, glancing up from his book when Sirius sits down beside him.

“Has James been here yet?” Sirius asks.

Remus frowns, closing his book, “No, why?” he asks curiously.

“I told him you were angry with him,” Sirius tells Remus.

“I’m a little cross with him, but who can stay angry with James for longer than a few hours,” Remus says.

“He’s acting weird again,” Sirius says, “He’s flirting with me.”

Remus frowns, “James is flirting with you?” he asks.

Sirius nods, “Don’t tell him, I told you about this though,” he murmurs, “It’s not the first time either, I thought I was imagining it at first, from lack of sex, but I’m definitely not imagining it.”

Remus looks at Sirius, “So you’re basing this theory off the fact that you hooked up with some random guy, and James still appears to be flirting with you?”

Sirius shrugs.

“It’s absolutely fascinating how much of an idiot you can be,” Remus mutters, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not stupid,” Sirius insists, “Watch, later, you’ll see him flirting with me at that party, guarantee it.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “I’m going to finish reading this,” he says gesturing to his book, “Because I won’t be able to later, with James’s stupid party going on.”

“Fine,” Sirius says, getting up slinging his bag over his shoulder, “See you later Moony,” he says before walking off.

Twenty minutes later Sirius finds himself in the sixth-floor boys’ toilets, with Oliver Fawcett’s hand down the front of his trousers. Sirius wasn’t exactly sure how this happened, and he was sure it wasn’t going to happen again, but he had every intention of going back to his dorm when he walked past Oliver in the hall and apparently Oliver had been thinking the same thing, as he stole a glance at Sirius over his shoulder. Both boys changed direction and immediately headed down the hallway behind a tapestry of a unicorn that had a habit of disappearing rather often. Sirius kissed Oliver first, and Oliver allowed this, kissing Sirius back. They kissed for what felt like an hour in the hallway but was only truly about five minutes before Oliver makes the move to take this to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

“You sure do have a way with your hands, Sirius,” Oliver comments afterward, buttoning up his trousers.

Sirius smirks, “Not so bad yourself,” he murmurs, “But I thought we agreed the last time, was the last time,” he says buttoning his trousers up.

“We did,” Oliver confirms.

“So, what are we doing here now?” Sirius asks.

“Everyone has a moment of weakness,” Oliver murmurs.

Sirius nods, “Alright, then this was ours.”

Oliver nods in agreement, “See you in class,” he says, before turning to leave.

“Goodnight, Oliver,” Sirius says watching after him.

Oliver flashes Sirius that one of a kind smile, “Goodnight, Sirius,” he says.

Sirius sits on the sofa with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand, and a very beautiful Rebecca Swanson sat on his lap. He wasn’t listening to a thing she was saying. He was watching Peter across the room, standing next to Adriana Perkins by the fireplace. Who just so happened to be standing next to Lily Evans who was rolling her eyes as James, who was standing in front of her.

“Sirius?”

Sirius frowns, “What?” he asks, finally looking away from James and over at Rebecca.

“Are you listening to me?” she asks.

“No,” Sirius says bluntly.

Rebecca glares at him, getting up from his lap before pouring her entire glass of butterbeer over Sirius’s lap, “And that’s the most action you’ll get all night,” she spits out.

Sirius lets out a chuckle, as he gets up, “Keep telling yourself that, bitch,” he says with a smile.

Rebecca scoffs, and storms off to her dormitory.

“You sure do know how to ruin a party, Sirius,” A silky voice that Sirius had come to hear more often these days in his dreams.

Sirius smiles, “What can I say, I like to be the center of attention,” he says before heading upstairs toward the dormitory to change his trousers.

“Aren’t you going to go talk to him?” Sirius hears Lily say as he walks up the stairs.

“I’m talking to you,” James replies, followed by, “Evans! Come back!”

Sirius finds Remus upstairs in their dormitory sitting on his bed, attempting to read, but Sirius knew Remus well enough to know he wasn’t getting any reading done, with all the noise of the party going on downstairs.

“Merlin, what happened to you?” Remus asks when Sirius comes inside their bedroom.

“Rebecca Swanson,” Sirius replies.

Remus frowns, “What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Sirius insists, “I just need some trousers.”

Remus gets up, “Let me help you,” he says walking over to Sirius.

“I’m fine Moony,” Sirius says removing his trousers and digging through his trunk for another pair.

Remus finds himself caught in the act when Sirius turns back around with a pair of jeans, “Perhaps a pair of pants,” Remus mutters, finding himself looking at a lot more of Sirius than he expected.

Sirius glances down at himself, and can’t help but laugh embarrassedly at himself, as he attempts to cover up his wet pants.

“Why Moony, I do believe you’re checking me out,” Sirius says when Remus hands him a pair of pants from his wardrobe.

Remus smiles, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about Pads,” he says.

Sirius smiles, “I-“ he stops himself when he hears the bedroom door shut behind him, and turns to see who was there, “Who was that?” Sirius asks when no one was standing there.

Remus looks back at Sirius, “I didn’t see anyone,” he murmurs, “I was a little preoccupied.”

“Shut up Moony,” Sirius says rolling his eyes, “you’re welcome for the show, by the way.”

Remus rolls his eyes, turning around when Sirius begins to remove his pants and opt for the clean pair Remus had handed him.

“Whatever, you’ve never been a shy one, we all know that,” Remus says.

“I don’t care if you see,” Sirius says, placing his hand on Remus’s shoulder, “I love you Moony.”

Remus blushes a fierce shade of scarlet causing the light scars on his face to stand out, “I love you too Pads,” he says softly, unable to break his gaze from Sirius’s plump, pink lips.

“Want to come back to the party with me?” Sirius asks.

Remus shakes his head, “I think I’ll just go to bed,” he says softly, breaking free of Sirius’s gaze, turning away.

“Is everything okay?” Sirius asks curiously.

Remus nods, “Just tired,” he says softly.

“Okay,” Sirius says, “Goodnight then,” he says.

Remus forces a smile, “Goodnight,” he says, before walking back to his bed, placing his book on the nightstand, turning his sheets back.

Sirius walks back out of the room, with a glance at Remus, as he gets back into his bed, and he can’t help but wonder if Remus was telling him the truth, as he shuts the door and goes back down to the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, Sirius finds himself being pulled down the lavatory hallway, “What the fuck,” he hisses loudly, as he stumbles, crashing right into another person.

“Shut up,” a quiet voice hisses, “It’s just me.”

Sirius frowns, “James?” he asks, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I wanted to see if you were alright,” James says.

“That’s why you’re hiding in the hallway?” Sirius asks, knowing for a fact James was lying to him right now, “Wait, was that you just now in the dormitory?”

James clears his throat, “I saw you and Remus,” he verifies.

Sirius frowns, “Why didn’t you just come in then?”

“Well, you weren’t alone,” James says, “I was going to offer to help you change out of your wet clothes,” he says.

Sirius looks back at James, “Thanks,” he says, “but Moony helped me.”

“I know,” James says.

“Are you going back downstairs then?” Sirius asks.

James’s only response is to lean over, pressing his lips against Sirius’s. Sirius leans into James’s hand, which was currently trailing through his hair as he kisses him back.

“James, what the fuck,” Sirius says a moment later, breaking the kiss.

“Padfoot,” James says softly.

“You just kissed me, again,” Sirius says firmly.

“I like you, Sirius,” James says softly, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius frowns, “You like Lily,” he says firmly, “you’re just doing this because you’re confused,” he insists.

“No, Padfoot, I’m not,” James says, leaning over to kiss him again.

“James,” Sirius says, pushing him back.

“You don’t want to snog me, because you don’t like me,” James says looking at Sirius.

“What?” Sirius asks, now he was starting to get confused, “No, I never said that.”

“You do want to kiss me?” James asks.

“No,” Sirius says, “Wait, I mean yes, wait-“

“You fancy me don’t you Sirius?” James asks.

Sirius stutters for a moment, “Well, of course, I fancy you, James.”

James takes Sirius’s hand, pulling him back into a spare linen closet, shutting the door behind them, as he kisses Sirius again. Sirius kisses James back letting his arms wrap around James’s waist.

Sirius wakes up in the morning, and turns over on the bed, burying his face into his pillow, wondering how long it would take him to suffocate like this. Sirius tries not to think about last night, but he can’t stop thinking about what happened last night. Kissing James in between a pile of blankets, and extra pillows. James’s lips on his neck, and his hand down James’s trousers, and Sirius is so confused he thought he was over these feelings for James, but then why did he hook up with James last night?

Sirius sighs, crawling out of bed a moment later, planting his feet on the floor, looking over to Remus’s bed beside his. Remus was standing beside his bed getting dressed, which made Sirius smile for some reason he couldn’t explain.

“Morning Moony,” Sirius says.

Remus turns around, “Morning Padfoot,” he says smiling back at Sirius.

Sirius smiles, “Where’s Peter and James?” he asks curiously as he gets out of bed, starting to get dressed.

“Peter’s having breakfast with Adriana, and James is downstairs with Lily, I think,” Remus answers.

Sirius stops in his tracks, turning to face Remus, “Lily?” he asks

“Where else do you expect him to be on a Saturday?” Remus asks, “It’s not like he’s going to do the homework that’s due for Monday.”

Sirius glares back at Remus, he couldn’t have been more furious if he tried, “He’s trying to get with Lily again?” he says angrily.

Remus frowns, turning back to Sirius, “You know he’s always flirting with her,” he says, “Is something wrong Pads?” he asks starting to worry.

“James Fucking Potter,” Sirius Snarls.

Remus looks back at Sirius, “Sirius, what’s wrong?” he asks.

“The fucking prat!” Sirius says angrily, “I can’t fucking believe I fell for his bullshit again,” he says, knocking everything of his nightstand in frustration.

“Sirius tell me what’s going on,” Remus says, walking over to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“James and I hooked up last night, at that stupid party,” Sirius confesses, “Fed me some bullshit about how this is what he wanted, got me to lower my guard, and-“ Sirius groans in frustration, “and now he’s down there trying to get with Lily again!”

Remus frowns, “You had sex with James?” he asks.

“No,” Sirius sighs, “I-I mean, sort of,” he says, “I suck-,” he says.

“Thank you, Sirius,” Remus says interrupting him.

Sirius sighs heavily glaring down at the floor, he can’t remember the last time he was so pissed off.

Remus swallows thickly, watching Sirius, “I didn’t realize James was Bisexual,” he murmurs.

“Who the fuck knows with him, honestly,” Sirius says, sitting back down on the bed, letting out another frustrated sigh, “I’m exhausted Moony, I’m going back to bed,” he mutters, before curling up on the bed and pulling the curtains shut behind him.

Remus sighs, his chest physically aching from seeing Sirius so upset. He does the only thing he could think to comfort him. Remus pulls the curtains back on the bed and crawls into bed beside Sirius, wrapping his arms tight around Sirius. Sirius says nothing but relaxes his body against Remus’s, and lets Remus hold him.

Next Saturday was the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch game and James had extra practices every night that week. Sirius spent most nights up late with Remus working on homework, while Pete and Adriana sat in the corner of the common room, acting sickeningly sweet with each other.

“The two of them are quite cozy,” Sirius comments while he writes his _History of Magic_ essay, Thursday evening.

Remus smiles, “Yeah, he really likes her,” he says glancing over at Pete, before looking back at his parchment.

Sirius looks over at Remus, “Who’s the one who keeps you up at nights Moony?”

Remus blushes lightly, “You know, no one’s going to want to date someone like me Sirius,” he murmurs.

Sirius smiles, “I love you, just the way you are Remus,” he says softly before leaning over, kissing Remus’s cheek.

“Sirius,” Remus mutters in embarrassment, blushing a bright red color.

“Hey Moony, Padfoot,” James says walking over to them.

“Hey, James!” Peter calls from the corner.

James smirks, “Hey Wormtail,” he says watching him for a moment, before turning back to Sirius and Remus.

“What’s up James?” Sirius asks looking up from his parchment.

“What are you guys doing?” James asks.

“Just finishing this essay,” Sirius says, “How was practice?”

“Great,” James says, “Hufflepuff won’t know what hit them.”

“Can’t wait for the match,” Remus says looking up at James.

“It’ll be brilliant Moony,” James says.

Sirius pushes his chair back, getting up from the desk, “I’m gonna get ready for bed,” he says looking at Remus, “see you later.”

James looks at Remus for a moment, before walking off to the bathrooms to shower.

Sirius walks into the bathroom, and walks into the shower cubical, beginning to undress.

“So, what’s with you and Remus?” James says, when he walks in a moment later, going to the cubical next to Sirius.

“Nothing, we were just doing homework,” Sirius says, turning on the water.

“Thought I saw more than that,” James says.

“Oh, come off it, James, you can’t be jealous of a little kiss,” Sirius says, “You know I’ve done way more than that with you before.”

“Whatever Padfoot,” James says rolling his eyes.

Sirius says nothing as he begins to wash his hair, thinking about how he must have really rattled James for whatever reason.

“It’s not like it meant anything after all,” James says a moment later.

“Of course, it meant something,” Sirius says, “I love Moony.”

James rolls his eyes, “Okay Sirius, just don’t let anyone hear you, they’ll think you’re a whore.”

“And what about you?” Sirius asks, “You were the one with me in that linen closet, not Moony if I’m a whore, what does that make you?”

“Fuck you, Sirius,” James says a moment later.

“You know, I think I’ll make you wait until at least the third date for that Prongs,” Sirius says.

When Sirius gets out of the shower, he dries off and puts on a pair of his pajamas, before walking over to the sink starting to brush his teeth when James walks up beside him, standing at the next sink over, brushing his teeth.

Sirius spits into the sink, before glancing over at James, “Are you coming to bed?” he asks before rinsing his mouth with some water.

“Are you going to wait up for me?” James asks.

“If you wanted me to,” Sirius says.

“You know I meant what I said last weekend,” James says.

“You’ve never lied to me before James,” Sirius says looking back at him.

James sighs softly, “Sorry, I’ve been so moody lately,” he says, “It’s all this stress of extra practices,” he murmurs, “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Sirius smiles, “I love you mate,” he says, “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

James smiles, “I’ll be right there,” he says before finishing brushing his teeth.

“I thought they had a row,” Peter says to Remus when James and Sirius walk into the dormitory with James’s arm around Sirius’s shoulders.

“You know he can’t stay mad at James for long Pete,” Remus says, crawling into his bed.

“Can you help me with the Charms homework tomorrow?” Peter asks.

“Adriana is the best in our year at Charms, why not ask her?” James says, “She is your girlfriend Pete.”

Peter blushes, “I never remember to ask her,” he mutters.

Sirius laughs, “A little distracted are we, Pete?”

Remus rolls his eyes, “Leave him alone,” he says, “Of course, I’ll help you, Pete.”

“Just don’t ask him for help with your potions, and you should be alright,” Sirius says, crawling into bed.

“Very cute Sirius,” Remus says, crawling into his own bed.

“I can give you private lessons if you’d like Moony,” James says grinning over at Remus.

“No thanks Prongs, I like to keep my clothes on, at the end of a private lesson,” Remus says.

Sirius grins, and laughs, “He just called you a slut, mate,” he laughs.

“I know,” James says watching Remus curiously, who was settling into bed, “I’m kind of proud of him.”

Saturday after the Quidditch match Gryffindor had dominated Hufflepuff, giving them a two-hundred-point lead for the house cup, which called for a celebration.

Firewhiskeys and maple mead were the drink of choice for this evening. How James got a hold of maple mead, no one knew but didn’t question this.

After being brushed off by James, in favor of Lily’s attention, Sirius decided he would play this one easy, and not get caught up in any of James’s drama at this party. He just wanted to drink and let loose. Which for Sirius meant he spent most of the evening draped over Moony, watching the girls get incredibly drunk and act incredibly stupid.

It was after midnight when Remus noticed just how drunk Sirius was, and decided to help him up to bed.

“I don’t want to go to bed Moony, and you can’t make me,” Sirius says when Remus half carries him upstairs to their dormitory.

“Do whatever you want Sirius, but you’re smashed,” Remus says, “You’re going to do something you’ll regret in the morning.”

“I haven’t done anything I regret all night,” Sirius mutters, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“Not even that sixth maple mead?” Remus teases.

Sirius grins, “You know I love maple mead.”

“I do,” Remus says, “Now get ready for bed Sirius.”

“Make me,” Sirius says poking at Remus’s chest, “Why aren’t you drunk Moony?”

Remus smiles, “I had half as many as you,” he says, before reaching over pulling off Sirius’s top over his head, “Help me out here Sirius,” he laughs lightly, handing Sirius a pajama top.

Sirius grins, “Okay,” he says reaching over pushing up Remus’s top.

Remus blushes furiously, “That is not what I meant Sirius,” he says, quickly pulling his top back down.

“It’s what you said,” Sirius grins, pulling on Remus’s shirt causing Remus to stumble and fall onto the bed, on top of Sirius.

“Shit, Sirius,” Remus swears, “That’s not funny.”

Sirius smiles drunkenly up at Remus, gently brushing the sandy brown hair out of Remus’s face, to better see him, and Remus was blushing more than Sirius had ever seen before in his entire life, “But I’m so cute Moony,” he grins.

Remus’s cheeks are stained pink, “Of course you are.”

Sirius leans forward, pressing his lips against Remus’s kissing him hard on the lips letting his arms wrap around Remus’s waist, pulling him closer to him.

Remus gasps in surprise, but kisses Sirius back in a drunken haze for a few moments, before realizing exactly what it was he was doing, “Sirius!” he gasps, “You’re drunk,” he mutters, quickly pushing himself up from the bed.

“So are you,” Sirius insists, reaching for Remus.

“No, Sirius, I’m not,” Remus says, “Here, just get ready for bed,” he mumbles, handing Sirius a pair of pajama bottoms.

“I want you to come with me,” Sirius says sitting up on the bed.

Remus frowns, “Come with you where?” he asks.

“To bed,” Sirius says.

“Sirius that’s not a good idea,” Remus says.

“Please Moony?” Sirius asks, “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight,” he sighs.

Remus watches Sirius for a long moment before giving in, “You’re going to go straight to bed if I lie down with you,” he says.

Sirius smiles softly and nods, “Straight to bed,” he confirms.

“Fine, put your pajamas on,” Remus says, before walking to his wardrobe, to put on his own pajamas.

Sirius manages to take off his trousers but was not coordinated enough to get his pajama bottoms on himself, so he leaves them on the floor.

“Sirius,” Remus mutters turning back to him.

“I don’t want them,” Sirius says, before rolling over onto the bed.

Remus pulls the sheets back for Sirius, “Under,” he says.

“I love you Moony,” Sirius says, crawling under the sheets.

“I love you too Pads,” Remus says softly, as he slips into bed beside Sirius and Sirius immediately leans back into Remus’s slender frame as if he was always meant to be there, and Remus hated to admit how much this comforted him.

In the morning Sirius was very aware of the fact that he was not sleeping in his bed alone, and he quickly tries to remember what happened last night.

“Shh,” Remus coos softly, gently stroking Sirius’s hair when he begins to stir.

“Remus?” Sirius asks, glancing over his shoulder.

“Shh,” Remus murmurs again, “Go back to sleep,” he whispers.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Sirius asks curiously, as he lays his head back down on the pillow he was sharing with Remus.

“You wouldn’t go to sleep last night unless I promised to come to bed with you,” Remus says softly, “and before you get any ideas, all we did was sleep.”

Sirius smirks, “Well that’s a shame,” he murmurs, before reaching back, pulling Remus’s arm around his waist, as he settles back against Remus’s body as he closes his eyes, and goes back to sleep.

When Sirius and Remus finally get out of bed, it’s nearing eleven in the morning. Remus rolls out of bed and walks over to his wardrobe, picking out a pair of trousers and a jumper to wear.

Sirius dresses in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with one of his favorite leather jackets.

“Let’s go for lunch,” Remus says looking over at Sirius.

“Okay,” Sirius agrees, wrapping his arm around Remus’s shoulder as they walk downstairs to the common room.

“Remus!” Peter calls.

Peter and James were sat on the sofa, with what looked like the map spread out on the table.

“Hey Pete,” Remus smiles back at him.

“Are you going to help me with my Charms essay today?” Peter asks curiously.

“Oh shit, I forgot,” Remus says, “Yes, of course, I’ll help you,” he says, “When do you want to do it?”

“A little preoccupied this morning, are we Remus?” James says a moment later.

Remus frowns, “What are you talking about?” he asks.

“We saw you on the map, in Sirius’s bed,” James says, “Together.”

“So what?” Sirius asks.

James shrugs, “Nothing,” he says, “How was he Sirius?”

Remus glares over at James, but before he could take a step Sirius pulls him back, “What, are you jealous James?” Sirius asks.

“Hardly,” James says looking back at Sirius, then over to Remus.

“Would have asked you to join me, but you were too busy getting turned down by Evans again, for the thousandth time this year,” Sirius says.

“Whatever Sirius,” James says, “You didn’t even want to celebrate my Quidditch win with me last night.”

“I tried,” Sirius says, “You blew me off for Evans, who by the way, didn’t want you last week, and still doesn’t want you now, so do us all a favor and get the fuck over her,” Sirius says before storming off through the portrait hole.

James, Remus, and Peter all stare after Sirius shocked by his outburst. Remus blinks after Sirius before turning to Peter, “I’ll help you with the essay later Pete, I promise,” he says before heading out of the common room. When Remus steps out of the portrait hole, he looks around for a moment to see where Sirius went, and he spots him up five floors already and curses the damn moving staircases, but he had an idea of where Sirius might be going.

Ten minutes later, after fighting with the moving staircases, Remus stands at the top of the astronomy tower, watching a brooding Sirius Black staring off the ledge.

Hey,” Remus says quietly walking up beside Sirius.

Sirius sighs heavily, “You didn’t have to come,” he says.

“Of course, I did,” Remus says looking at Sirius.

“I’m sorry I lost my shit back there,” Sirius says, “I was just so pissed off with his passive-aggressive bullshit, and slut-shaming you,” he says, “He can say whatever he wants about me, but talking to you that way was taking it too far.”

Remus smiles softly, “You don’t need to protect me, Sirius,” he says, “James calls literally everyone we know a slut,” he says, “And he’s called me a slut more than once.”

“Well he shouldn’t,” Sirius says looking at Remus, “You don’t deserve that,” he says.

“Sirius, I know I’m not a slut,” Remus says looking at Sirius, “But I’m not so innocent that I need protecting either.”

Sirius looks back at Remus but doesn’t say anything.

Remus chuckles, “You don’t believe me,” he says, “Sirius, I’m not a virgin, even though everyone thinks I am,” he says.

“You’re not a virgin?” Sirius says looking at Remus.

“Not in the slightest,” Remus says, “I’m just better at keeping it a secret than you are,” he says.

Sirius laughs lightly, “Fine, when did you lose your virginity?” he asks.

“I was thirteen,” Remus says looking over at Sirius.

“You’re not serious,” Sirius says, looking at Remus, “You can’t have.”

“I was young,” Remus admits, “But I saw no reason not to do it with her at the time,” he says.

“I can’t believe you never told me this story,” Sirius says.

Remus rolls his eyes, “Remember that summer after second year, I spent a lot of time going to work with my dad,” he says, “I met this witch there, she was fourteen, and she was from Sweden, she went to Durmstrang,” Remus continues, “Her mother was working with my father, on something to do with vampire legislation,” he says, “And while our parents were working, we would talk, and play gobstones, and our parents would drop us for ice cream while they worked sometimes, we just spent a lot of time together that summer.”

“Why didn’t you ever mention her?” Sirius asks curiously, “What was her name?”

“Charlotte,” Remus answers, “and I never saw her again after that summer, we didn’t stay friends or anything.”

“But you had sex with her,” Sirius says.

Remus nods, “Yeah, it was near the end of the summer, when she was getting ready to go back home, it just sort of happened, I went over to her place while our parents were working, and well, she told me she had been thinking about kissing me ever since she met me, and didn’t want to leave without knowing what it was like, and then we kissed, and one thing led to another and we had sex."

“What was that like?” Sirius asks curiously.

Remus shrugs, “I don’t really know, it was awkward and weird, neither of us really knew what we were doing, so it wasn’t that great.”

“I can’t believe that,” Sirius says, “It seems too weird, that you had sex with someone.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “Just because I don’t sleep with everyone I know, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy sex, Sirius.”

Sirius shrugs, “I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Neither am I,” Remus says, “Now you tell me when you lost your virginity.”

Sirius chuckles, “I was fourteen, it was summer before fourth year, his name was Evan, he was seventeen, and was going into his final year at Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts,” Sirius says, “I was rebelling, and having a butterbeer alone at the Leaky Cauldron, and he sat at the bar beside me, and we just started talking, and one thing led to another, and we ended up having sex.”

“Oh Sirius,” Remus murmurs.

“It’s not a big deal,” Sirius insists.

“You were so young, and he was so much older,” Remus says looking at Sirius.

“Only three years,” Sirius insists.

“Three years when you’re fourteen is a lot,” Remus says.

“We did it a lot that summer,” Sirius says, “Probably every week or so.”

“I can’t believe you never said anything to any of us,” Remus says.

“I didn’t want you thinking I was a slut,” Sirius says then laughs, “Which is funny now, given the reputation I’ve gained.

Remus sighs softly, “No one really thinks you’re a slut, you know that, right?”

Sirius shrugs, “Doesn’t matter if they do or not,” he says, “I don’t care.”

“You do care what people say about you Sirius, and that’s okay,” Remus says.

Sirius looks over at Remus, “So who’s your special friend then?”

Remus laughs, “Oh,” he rolls his eyes, “It’s Callum.”

“Callum?” Sirius asks, “Vanity?”

Remus nods.

“Merlin, Moony,” Sirius says with mild shock, “He’s a Slytherin.”

“So?” Remus shrugs, “He likes me.”

“You could do so much better than him Moony,” Sirius says.

“He’s really hot,” Remus says, “And it’s not like we’re dating or anything, it’s just sex.”

Sirius wouldn’t agree with Remus, aloud, but Callum Vanity was quite hot, he had longish dark hair, and these blue eyes that you could see from down a hall, and legs that went on for days, not that Sirius had noticed.

“Is he gay?” Sirius asks curiously.

“He’s Bi, like me,” Remus says, “Why?”

“No reason,” Sirius says, “You do it a lot?” he asks.

“I suppose,” Remus says, “Once or twice a week.”

“I’m seeing you in a whole new light Moony,” Sirius says looking over at Remus.

“Whatever,” Remus says, “It’s no different than what you have with Oliver,” he says, “And yes, I know about you and Oliver.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “That was only once and a half,” he says, “I like to change things up.”

“Whatever,” Remus laughs lightly, “You feel better now?”

Sirius nods looking over at Remus, “Thank you,” he says wrapping his arms around Remus hugging him tightly.

Remus smiles hugging him back, “I love you Pads.”

“I love you too Moony.”

The next few months were really weird between the four boys. Sirius and Remus started hanging out a lot more often, while James spent any time he wasn’t trying to get Lily Evans to notice him either alone or as a third wheel to Remus and Sirius, and even that felt weird now. Peter spent most of his time with Adriana or with Remus when he was helping Peter with an assignment. Or with Sirius if it was a potions assignment.

James never specifically apologized to any of them, but by the end of term, it was clear that he didn’t need to. He felt bad for how he treated his friends and invited them all over to his house for the first weekend of summer to make it up to them.

Peter had fallen asleep first, with his hand in a box of chocolate cauldrons. While Remus had fallen asleep sometime after him, curled up in a tiny ball on top of a pile of pillows.

Sirius and James had stayed up really late, talking and eventually Sirius had told James the truth, the reason he’d been so stressed out all week. His parents were threatening to kick him out if he didn’t start meeting their expectations, and if he didn’t start upholding their pureblood values, and Sirius was worried about where he was going to go because he couldn’t just leave home, and even more, he was worried about what his parents might do to his brother if he left. Regulus was their favorite son, so he wasn’t worried about what they might do to him physically, but mentally. James and Sirius fell asleep together with James’s arm around Sirius’s waist, where they remained until the morning.

Mrs. Potter makes waffles with bacon and eggs for the boys for breakfast, and after breakfast, Mr. Potter drops the boys off at Diagon Alley to do some shopping. That afternoon Mr. Lupin and Ms. Pettigrew collect their children from Diagon Alley. Sirius and James walk to 12 Grimmauld place.

James and Sirius go inside the house and are met with beautiful piano music filling their ears. Sirius steps into the sitting room, to see Regulus sitting at the grand piano playing it.

“You get better at that every day, Reg,” Sirius comments.

Regulus stops playing, looking up at his brother and James Potter.

“Surprised to see you back here,” Regulus murmurs.

“As much as you hate the fact, I do live here Regulus,” Sirius says.

“Do you, Sirius?” Regulus asks glancing over at the family tapestry, where Sirius’s portrait had been burned off.

Sirius stares in shock at the tapestry, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, part of him couldn’t believe his mother would do this but he knew he shouldn’t be surprised.

“I think you should go,” Regulus mumbles quietly, “Before she sees you,” he says, nervously rubbing his forearm.

“She just expected me not to come home,” Sirius says with anger flaring in his chest, “After a little row.”

“She said, no son of hers would dare defy the family like that, and if you wouldn’t stay with aunt Bella, and learn the errors of your ways then you weren’t welcome here, and then she did that,” Regulus said looking over at Sirius.

“Aunt Bella is deranged,” Sirius says firmly, “I’d never stay with her.”

“You should go,” Regulus says quietly, looking away from Sirius.

“C’mon mate,” James says softly, “We’ll go back to mine.”

Sirius stares back at Regulus, for a moment, before looking over at the door to the kitchen, where he assumed Kreacher was making dinner, that he very clearly wasn’t invited to. He sighs before looking back at James, “Let’s go,” he says turning to leave, taking one last glance at his childhood home, before looking over at his brother, “Bye Regulus.”

Regulus says nothing, as he watches Sirius leave with James Potter.

Sirius sits down on the floor in James’s bedroom, with his knees pulled up to his chest, as James helps his mum prepare dinner.

“Don’t be silly James,” Mrs. Potter says, “Of course he has somewhere to go.”

“Mum-“ James says.

“The spare bedroom next to yours, is plenty big enough, isn’t it?” she says, “Your father is upstairs now, tidying up, actually you should go help him, dinner is just about ready.”

“Thanks, mum,” James says, before going to help his father.

Sirius wanders down the stairs a few moments later, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, “Mrs. Potter, can I help with dinner?” he asks quietly.

“Oh, don’t be silly dear,” she says, “Have a seat, here’s some tea,” she says, sending the teapot over to the table, “Dinner’s almost ready, get comfy.”

Sirius gives her a small smile, before he sits down at the table, “Thank you,” he says.

“Of course, dear,” she says, sending a plate of biscuits over to the table.

After dinner, Sirius sits on the bed in his new bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, when he hears his name from beside his bed. Sirius reaches down into his bag, pulling out a mirror, and smiles, when he sees James on the other side, lying in his own bed.

“Hey mate,” James grins.

Sirius smiles, “What are you doing, you idiot?”

James and Sirius spend half the night talking to each other through the mirror before eventually, they fall asleep. Sleeping in past ten the next morning.

September 1, 1976

On the train back to school, James had wandered off to find the snack trolley, whilst Remus was in his prefects' meeting, leaving Sirius sat alone with Peter, who was currently arguing with Adriana. Sirius bored as ever, gets up, and decides to go find something to do.

Sirius finds an almost empty compartment, and can’t help but smile to himself, when he sees who was sitting alone, reading. No time like the present, he decides. It’d been months since he’d even made out with anyone.

“Emory Levitt,” Sirius says, letting himself into the compartment.

Emory Levitt was a sixth year Ravenclaw, who had dark brown hair that fell straight down his back. He had dark brown, almost black, mysterious eyes, that Sirius had quite honestly gotten lost in before.

Sirius shuts the door to the compartment behind him, and pulls the curtain down, before sitting down on the seat next to Emory.

“Sirius Black,” Emory says, tucking a strand of his long auburn hair behind his ear, not looking up from his book just yet.

“The one and only,” Sirius says crossing his legs, which seemed to get the attention he was looking for.

Emory watches Sirius’s legs cross out of the corner of his eye, and can’t help the way his eyes travel up from the tiny sliver of skin at Sirius’s ankle and up the length of his robes.

“What can I do for you?” Emory asks, letting the book in his lap close.

“You’re not still dating Cameron are you?” Sirius asks curiously.

Emory chuckles, “Do you see Cameron here?”

Sirius smirks, “Do you want to have a little fun?” he asks.

“I know your brand of fun, doesn’t involve any clothes, Black,” Emory says.

“I see my reputation, precedes me,” Sirius says.

Emory watches Sirius for a moment before, “Alright, I’m interested, but just barely.”

Sirius bites his lower lip, for some reason Emory only being half interested in him, made Sirius want him that much more. Sirius decides that was because he’d spent the entire summer without any sex. Sirius crawls over to Emory, sitting down on his lap, wrapping his arms around Emory’s neck as he leans down and begins to kiss him. Emory’s lips are soft against Sirius’s and Sirius was almost instantly hard.

Sirius can’t remember the last time, simply kissing had him this aroused. When Emory breaks the kiss, it takes all the willpower within Sirius, not to moan in frustration.

“Do you have a condom?” Emory asks.

Sirius Black _always_ had a condom; he reaches into his cloak, pulling out the contraceptive, “I do know the magic spell,” Sirius teases, as Emory pulls up the front of his robes.

Emory chuckles, “As if I’d trust you with that kind of magic in your current state of mind,” he says, “The last thing I need is for you to get that spell wrong,” Emory says plucking the condom from Sirius’s fingers.

Sirius bites his lip, Emory did have a point, Sirius had exactly one thing on his mind at this moment as he watches Emory put on the condom. Sirius pulls his robes up out of the way, as he straddles Emory’s hips.

It was the most amazing thing he’d experienced in the last three months.

When they had finished, Sirius fits his clothes back into place, and for some reason feels a mild amount of shame when he looks back at Emory.

“Oh, don’t worry Sirius, your secret is safe with me,” Emory says softly, “And when you’re ready for another ride,” he says looking over at Sirius, “Well, you know where to find me.”

How was it that Sirius was already starting to become aroused so soon? Sirius looks back at Emory with a small smirk and says nothing as he leaves the compartment.

When Sirius arrives back at his original compartment, Peter and Adriana had appeared to have made up over whatever they were fighting about, and James and Remus had returned to the compartment.

Sirius grins, and throws himself at Remus, sitting down on his lap and squeezing him in a hug.

“Sirius,” Remus laughs pushing him off, “Sit over there,” he says.

Sirius smiles, curling up beside Remus, laying his head on Remus’s lap, looking sweetly up at him.

“You’re a monster,” Remus says before gently stroking Sirius’s hair, allowing him to lay on him.

That evening Sirius makes it a point to crawl into Remus’s bed with him, as he’s getting ready for bed.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Remus asks as he pulls on his pajama top.

“I missed you Moony!” Sirius says, “I wanna talk all night,” he insists.

“We can talk in the morning Sirius,” Remus says climbing into bed.

“I want to hear all about your summer,” Sirius says.

“I can tell you over breakfast,” Remus says.

“What I want to know, isn’t appropriate breakfast conversation,” Sirius says plainly.

This causes Remus to blush a bright shade of red, “Sirius,” he says scolding the other boy.

“Tell me everything,” Sirius grins, “Did you see Callum?” he asks curiously.

“Not over the summer,” Remus says, “But at the prefects meeting,” he says.

“And?” Sirius asks prodding for more.

“And that’s all you’re getting out of me,” Remus says.

Sirius smiles, “Okay, so you definitely had sex with him.”

“Sirius, stop it,” Remus blushes.

“So, what did you do all summer?” Sirius asks, “Was there someone else?”

“There was someone,” Remus says, “Sidney Kemp.”

Sirius grins, “Merlin, I know him!” he says excitedly, “He’s a Hufflepuff!”

“Shh,” Remus says, “I don’t want James to hear you,” he says, “He’s very pretty though.”

Sirius smiles, “Yes he is,” he says, “Those gorgeous green eyes,” he says, “However do you juggle all the men in your life Moony?”

Remus laughs, “Whatever Sirius, I’m not seeing either of them, and Sid was just a summer fling, nothing serious,” he says.

“Not like Callum,” Sirius says.

“No, Callum and I have a very clear understanding of what this is, its strictly sex and nothing more,” Remus says, “When someone just knows what you like it’s just nice.”

“Hmm,” Sirius mumbles, “Maybe I should get a steady partner.”

Remus laughs, “Sirius Black, with one partner?” he says, “I didn’t think you were capable of such monogamy.”

Sirius smiles, “That just shows you what you know about me.”

“Why the interest in my sex life all of a sudden?” Remus asks.

“I’ve always been interested in your sex life Moony, it’s always been like a big mystery,” Sirius smiles, “But I didn’t get to have any sex all summer, it was a nightmare so I need to live vicariously through you.”

“That’s so unlike you,” Remus says, “What happened?” he asks.

Sirius sighs heavily and tells Remus about what happened with his parents, and how he was no longer welcome in his family home.

Remus and Sirius fall asleep together in Remus’s bed sometime after midnight, and Remus couldn’t explain the sudden need to want to protect Sirius from everything horrible in the world.

Remus reaches over Sirius in the morning when the alarm clock goes off.

“Merlin, I slept in your bed all night,” Sirius mumbles as he rubs his eyes sleepily.

“And I let you have the soft side of the pillow,” Remus teases.

Sirius smiles, leaning over kissing Remus on the forehead before rolling out of bed.

“Where’s Adriana?” Sirius asks when Peter sits down with them for breakfast.

Peter sighs, “I don’t know,” he mutters.

“What’s wrong, Wormtail?” Remus asks.

“Does it have anything to do with why you were arguing yesterday?” Sirius asks, pouring himself some coffee.

“I don’t know,” Peter says again, “Maybe.”

“What were you fighting about?” Remus asks sincerely.

“I said that she shouldn’t listen to everything her friends say about me, because they aren’t very nice,” Peter says.

“Mistake number one,” Sirius says, “Telling a girl she shouldn’t listen to her friends,” he says.

“Mistake number two,” Remus says, “Insinuating her friends are not nice.”

Pete sighs, “Jessica called me spineless,” he insists.

“Own up to your flaws Pete,” Sirius says, as he takes a bite of his buttered toast, “Ugh, pass the jam Moony,” he mutters.

Remus smiles passing Sirius the strawberry jam, “I hate to tell you this Peter, but Jessica doesn’t like you very much, because of what happened last year.”

“I wasn’t spying on her,” Peter says, “and I’m not spineless Padfoot.”

“So, I assume Adriana believes Jessica and is creeped out that you were spying on her,” Sirius says.

“Yes,” Peter mumbles.

Remus sighs softly, putting some eggs, and bacon on a plate with some sliced fruits, sliding it over to Peter, “Have some breakfast, Pete,” he says pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice, “You’ll feel better afterward.

Peter sighs, “What if she breaks up with me?” he asks looking at the breakfast Remus placed in front of him.

“You’ll be sad for a while,” Remus says softly.

“But then you’ll get over it,” Sirius says.

Remus glares over at Sirius, “But we’ll be here to support you through the whole thing,” Remus says, “Now eat your breakfast, you can’t go hungry on the first day.”

Peter sighs and solemnly eats his breakfast.

“Where’s James?” Sirius asks, looking over at Remus.

Remus rolls his eyes and wipes the jam off the corner of Sirius’s mouth with a napkin, “He said he had to talk to Professor McGonagall,” Remus says.

Sirius nods and finishes his breakfast and coffee, “I need to pee,” Sirius says getting up from the table.

“Thanks, Sirius,” Remus mutters.

“Anytime Moons,” Sirius smiles, pressing a kiss to Remus’s cheek, before picking up his bag and walking out of the great hall.

“Are you and Sirius dating?” Peter asks looking over at Remus.

Remus rolls his eyes, “No Pete,” he says, “We’re not dating and before you ask, we’re not having sex either.”

“You were sleeping in the same bed this morning,” Peter says looking at Remus, “And he just kissed you.”

“That’s just how Sirius is,” Remus says, “You know that.”

Peter is quiet for a moment before he says, “You know, if you were dating, I think it’d be kind of nice,” he says.

“What are you talking about Peter?” Remus asks.

“I just mean, you two could be really good for each other.”

“I’m trying out for Chaser this year,” Sirius says after Potions, walking to lunch with James.

“I can’t believe McGonagall wanted to make me captain,” James says.

“When are tryouts?” Sirius asks.

“Saturday after next,” James says.

James and Sirius sit down in the great hall and immediately start filling their plates with double sandwiches.

“What’s with all the carbs?” Remus asks sitting down beside Peter.

“We’re starting Quidditch training after school today,” Sirius says.

“You’re going out for the team Sirius?” Remus asks.

“That’s right,” Sirius grins, “Chaser.”

“Hmm, I would have thought that would have interfered with your social life,” Remus teases.

Sirius looks over at Remus, “Oh, I’m not worried about my social life, I’ll still make time for the important things.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “I’m sure you will,” he says helping himself to one of Sirius’s sandwiches, taking a bite.

Sirius smirks slightly, looking at Remus as he eats his lunch.

James clears his throat a moment later, pulling a magazine out of his bag putting it on the table in front of Sirius, “We’ll need to get you a broom,” he says.

Sirius watches as Remus helps himself to Sirius’s lunch, and Sirius for some reason can’t stop watching him. Remus’s hair had gotten much longer over the summer, and Sirius was just now noticing how the ends flipped out over his shoulders. He smiles reaching over, gently teasing the ends of Remus’s hair.

Remus blushes lightly but doesn’t acknowledge Sirius’s gaze but in fact, goes out of his way to ignore his gaze.

“Sirius!” James says loudly.

“What?” Sirius jumps, startled, turning back to James.

James rolls his eyes, “Can you stop flirting with Moony for a minute, I’m trying to talk to you.”

“About what?” Sirius smiles.

“Quidditch,” James says more annoyed than anything, “Brooms.”

“Oh,” Sirius shrugs, “I’ll just get the newest Comet, right?”

“But the new Nimbus’s are out too,” James says, opening the magazine to the page on the new Nimbus brooms.

Sirius frowns looking down at the broom, “It’s so boring,” he says turning the page back to the new Comet, “Now that’s a sexy broom.”

James rolls his eyes, “It’s not about how you’ll look riding it, Padfoot.”

Sirius grins, “Isn’t it?” he asks glancing back over at Remus, who doesn’t say anything but meets Sirius’s gaze for a brief moment, before turning away finishing his lunch.

“Where are you going?” Sirius asks when Remus gets up from the table in the middle of lunch, after eating half of Sirius’s lunch.

“Sirius,” James says with annoyance clear in his voice.

Remus smiles, “Library,” he answers, “Need to get a book on water plants for Herbology,” he says.

“You’re doing water plants? I was gonna grow herbs,” Sirius says looking up at Remus.

“I was going to grow a fungus,” Peter interrupts.

Sirius smirks, “Well I checked out the last copy of _1000 magical herbs and fungi_ this morning, so you’re going to have to wait until I’m done with it.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “Share the damn book, Sirius,” he says, “Now I’ve got to go get my own book, I’ll see you guys at Transfiguration.”

Sirius smiles, watching after Remus as he exits the great hall, “Here Pete,” Sirius says pulling the book out of his bag, sliding it across the table to Peter.

Peter smiles, “Thanks Sirius,” he says happily, “Can I keep it till the weekend? I just need to figure out what I’m going to grow first,” he mutters.

“Yeah, just give it to me before the weekend’s over,” Sirius says, “I’ve got an idea of what I’m going to do anyways.”

“Thanks, Sirius,” Peter smiles.

“Sure thing, Wormtail,” Sirius says before looking over at James, who seemed to be angry with him, “What’s the matter, James?”

“Nothing,” James says.

“Then why are you upset with me?” Sirius asks.

“You’re the one interested in what everyone else has to say, and nothing I have to say,” James says.

“You can’t be serious,” Sirius says looking over at his friend.

“I just don’t get why you’re so attracted to Moony all of the sudden,” James says, picking up his magazine, and picking up his bag as he gets up from the table.

“James,” Sirius calls after him, “What the hell, James?!”

Peter looks over at Sirius, “Can I have your pudding Sirius?” he asks.

“What the hell was that about?” Sirius asks looking over at Peter.

Peter shrugs, “He’s been moody all day, you know how he is,” Peter mutters.

Sirius sighs, he did know exactly how James was, “here,” he says passing Peter his pudding.

“I mean, you do seem to be spending more time with Remus today,” Peter says helping himself to Sirius’s pudding.

“No, I’m not,” Sirius says firmly.

“Okay,” Peter says, deciding to drop the subject.

The first month of school is fairly uneventful, Sirius does indeed make the Quidditch team as Chaser, and he’s honestly been enjoying the extra time he’s been getting to spend with James at practices. He never realized before how much time James was actually spending at practices without him.

“Did you finish that Potions essay?” Sirius asks James after practice, walking back to the changing rooms.

“I haven’t even started,” James admits.

“It’s due tomorrow,” Sirius says looking over at James.

“You want to go to the library and finish it?” James asks.

“I suppose we should,” Sirius agrees, though he really wanted to do anything else tonight, he was half exhausted from practice.

James nods, “Shower, dinner, and library.”

Sirius agrees.

It’s after two in the morning, and Sirius has only just finished his essay, “I’m going to bed James, you coming?”

“Yeah,” James sighs heavily, “I’ll just finish this in the morning,” he says, shutting his book, before getting up, following Sirius back to the common room. Sirius and James go straight upstairs and fall onto their respective beds, both boys are asleep within minutes of lying down.

When the alarm clock goes off in the morning Sirius decides he wants the extra half hour of sleep and decides to skip breakfast, and sets the clock back a half an hour.

“He’s skipping breakfast,” Peter says, “so unlike him.”

“At least he can,” James mutters, “I never finished my essay.”

“I heard you two come in, really late last night,” Remus says, “Poor thing, c’mon let’s let him sleep.”

Thirty minutes later Sirius crawls out of bed, gets dressed and grabs his bag before heading downstairs to class.

Sirius drops down into his seat beside James in Potions, pulling out his essay and laying it on the table, “What are we doing today?” Sirius asks looking at James.

“Dreamless sleep,” James says a moment later.

“Do we get to sample it after we’re done?” Sirius asks.

James smiles, “I wish.”

Sirius pulls out his Potions book, turning to the Draft of Dreamless sleep, scribbling down some notes as Professor Slughorn begins to lecture.

“Do you want to meet at the Quidditch pitch after school?” James asks Sirius when they walk to lunch together.

Sirius frowns, “It’s Friday, we don’t have practice today,” he says, “Is this a special practice I forgot about?” he asks.

“No,” James says, “I just thought if you didn’t have anything to do, you might want to do an extra practice with me,” he says.

“Oh,” Sirius said relieved he hadn’t forgotten about something, “I’d love to, but I have to do my Astronomy charts tonight, I was going to have a kip before it got dark,” he says.

“You didn’t finish your charts?” James asks.

“Well no,” Sirius says, “You did?”

James nods, “I did mine the first day, got it out of the way.”

“That’s right, you stayed up all night finishing them,” Sirius says remembering James not coming to bed until really late last week.

“You insisted on your beauty sleep,” James teases.

“Well, it worked,” Sirius says, “I am beautiful.”

James rolls his eyes, “Fine then, we’ll just do regular practice on Monday,” he says.

“Sounds good,” Sirius agrees.

Now lying to James wasn’t something that Sirius did often, but there were some things that Sirius was learning that he just couldn’t share with James. And his need for occasional, casual sex was one of these things.

“I don’t usually do the same guy twice,” Sirius says glancing over his shoulder when Emory Levitt walks up behind him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Emory says gently stroking the ends of Sirius’s long dark hair.

“Humor me,” Sirius says turning to face Emory.

“You give me exclusive access to you, whenever the need strikes, and no one has to know you broke your own rule,” Emory says looking at Sirius.

Sirius blinks back at him, “We’re not dating,” Sirius says, thinking about how hot this arrangement would be.

“I don’t have time for dating,” Emory says rolling his eyes, “I simply have needs that need to be met, and you certainly exceed those needs.”

Sirius thinks about this for a moment, watching Emory who was watching him in the same wanton way, “Deal,” Sirius says after several long moments.

“Good,” Emory says reaching out, gently stroking Sirius’s hair, “Now, have a seat,” he says as he grabs a fistful of Sirius’s hair.

Sirius’s eyes flutter with pure excitement, as his arousal radiates throughout his body. He takes a step forward, as Emory steps back bringing them behind the giant telescope, out of sight so they wouldn’t be caught.

When Sirius crawls into bed that night, it was after two in the morning, he was exhausted and couldn’t understand this feeling he was having. It was a mixture of shame and arousal. The things Emory did to him, the things Emory made Sirius do to him. Sirius had never been so spent yet aroused at the same time. He wants to get into bed and masturbate to the fantasy of Emory using him again, but he’s not even sure he could get another erection.

“Earth to Sirius!”

Sirius blinks quickly, looking up from the spot he was staring at on the wall, “What?” he asks looking around.

James and Peter were standing in front of Sirius staring at him, perplexed.

“Where the fuck are you?” James asks staring at Sirius.

“What’s going on?” Sirius asks confused.

“You’re acting really weird,” Peter says.

“Are you high?” James asks.

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Fuck off.”

“Where’s Moony?” James asks next.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Sirius asks.

“You two got up this morning and came down here together,” James points out.

Did Remus and Sirius get up together this morning? Sirius thinks back to when he got up this morning. He woke up, and Remus was getting dressed, and he does remember coming down here with Remus.

“Oh, he said he was going to the library,” Sirius says, “Something about Potions.”

James plops down on the sofa next to Sirius, “What’s with you?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Sirius says, “just tired I guess, I haven’t slept much this week,” he says.

“I’ll say, you were gone all night, almost,” James says, “Did you finish the star chart at least?”

“Uh, yeah, all done,” Sirius says.

“At least that’s out of the way,” James says, “I take it you probably don’t want to have a party tonight then?”

Sirius smiles, “Let’s do it next weekend, we can get some stuff from Hogsmeade, and have the party after.”

“You’re brilliant, did you know that Sirius,” James grins.

“I’m more than just a pretty face,” Sirius smiles.

“Ugh, I’m going to fail this assignment,” Remus groans, when he comes into the common room, dropping a large tome down on the table in front of James and Sirius.

Sirius looks at James with a small smile, before turning back to Remus, “What’s going on Moony?”

“I’m not getting this at all,” Remus complains, “The draught of living death.”

“Do you want some help?” Sirius asks.

Remus pouts, “Please?”

Sirius smiles, “Only because you’re so adorable,” he says leaning over kissing Remus’s forehead, “James you get the book, I’ll get the cauldron, and we’ll meet in the Potions lab.”

James nods in agreement, before getting up and heading upstairs to the dormitory to get his book.

Sirius and Remus head downstairs to the dungeons, grabbing a cauldron out of the storeroom before setting up space on an empty desk.

“Moony, you make the fire,” Sirius says.

Remus complies, starting the fire before James comes in with the book, setting it down on the table.

“Moony, where are your ingredients?” James asks looking at the empty table.

“Oh,” Remus says looking around for his bag, pulling it up on the table and pulling out a box of potion ingredients, “In here,” he says.

Sirius grimaces, and looks from the box over to James, then back to Remus with disgust clear on his face, “You keep everything in the same box?” he asks.

“Can I not do that?” Remus asks quietly.

Sirius claps his hand over his forehead, “Moony, no wonder your potions all turn to shit,” he says, “they need to be separated,” he says.

James sighs, “I’ll get some proper ingredients,” he says.

“No,” Sirius says looking over at James, “Let Moony do it,” he says, “I’m not even convinced he knows what goes into this potion, and how’s he supposed to learn if we hand him everything he needs?”

James had to agree with Sirius, he sits down on the chair beside Sirius, and crosses his legs, looking over at Remus.

Remus frowns and pokes his lip out, “Really James?” he pouts, before turning to look at Sirius, “Sirius?”

“Tough love Moony,” Sirius replies crossing his legs, glancing down at his nails, “Take your book and go to the storeroom, bring back everything you need.”

Remus groans in defeat, picking up his book and heading to the storeroom.

James looks over at Sirius, “Why are you being so hard on him?” he asks with a small smile.

“I’m not,” Sirius insists.

James chuckles, “I’m just following your lead mate,” he says.

“He’s cute when he’s flustered,” Sirius admits.

James gags, “Why don’t you two just fuck each other and get it over with.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Whatever,” he says as Remus returns with a tray of ingredients.

Remus had a tray of raw ingredients, Sirius was about to say something to him but instead decides if Remus wants to learn the hard way, he had no problem in allowing him to do so.

“Okay, so where’s your mortar and pestle?” Sirius asks.

Remus frowns looking at the book, “It doesn’t say I need a mortar and pestle,” he complains.

“How are you going to get _powdered_ root of asphodel?” Sirius asks.

Remus groans and swears in frustration as he goes to retrieve a mortar.

“You’re really going to make him grind up the ingredients when you know there’s powered root of asphodel and wormwood infusion in the storeroom?” James asks with a smile playing on his lips.

Sirius laughs quietly, “I’m not the twat that brought an entire asphodel root to the table.”

James looks at the tray of potion ingredients and laughs along with Sirius.

After dinner that evening Sirius crawls into Remus’s bed, as he was getting ready for bed.

“What are you doing?” Remus asks pulling off his top.

“I know you’re mad at me, but I love you Moony,” Sirius says laying down across Remus’s bed, propping himself up on his elbow as he watches Remus change into his pajamas.

“You were mean to me today,” Remus says turning to look at Sirius.

“I wasn’t mean,” Sirius insists.

“Yes, you were,” Remus insists, “You made me do that whole potion on my own.”

Sirius laughs, “It was your assignment,” he says, “If I did it for you, you weren’t going to learn how to do it.”

“You’ve always helped me before,” Remus says.

“I still helped you,” Sirius says, “I told you when you were doing it wrong, and I helped you correct it and you did get it right in the end,” Sirius says looking at Remus.

Remus blushes lightly, “You’re right, I did,” he says kneeling onto the bed, “Thank you, Sirius.”

“You’re welcome,” Sirius smiles.

“Did you finish your Astronomy?” Remus asks lying down beside Sirius on his bed, “James said you were up all night doing it,” he says.

Sirius frowns, “What?”

“Star charts?” Remus asks.

“Oh!” Sirius says remembering, “I finished that ages ago,” he says, “That was some lie I made up.”

Remus frowns, “Why would you lie about where you were last night?” he asks, “And why lie about it to James?”

“Well I was at the astronomy tower,” Sirius says, “I just wasn’t doing any homework,” he says.

“Okay, spill it,” Remus says.

“Come on Moony, it was the middle of the night,” Sirius says.

“Okay, who then?” he asks.

“I don’t want to tell you,” Sirius says.

“Why not?” Remus asks.

“Because I broke my rule,” Sirius admits.

“Oh, come off it,” Remus says rolling his eyes, “It’s not the first time you broke your stupid rule,” he says trying not to laugh at Sirius.

“That second time didn’t count,” Sirius insists, “That was strictly oral.”

“Merlin,” Remus mutters, wondering how he got wrapped into the semantics of Sirius’s sex life, “Who was it, Sirius?”

“Emory Levitt,” Sirius admits.

“Oh, he’s quite cute,” Remus comments, “Oh, those dark eyes, so mysterious.”

Sirius nods in agreement.

“Wait, when did you have sex with him before?” Remus asks, not remembering Sirius mentioning this at all.

“On the train,” Sirius says.

Remus stares at Sirius, “You had sex with him on the train?” he asks.

Sirius nods, “Don’t mention this to James,” he says, “He’s been acting really weird lately, and I don’t want to deal with his drama if he finds out,” he mutters.

“I’d never tell him,” Remus says rolling his eyes, “He’s been calling me a slut more often lately, ever since the start of term,” he says.

Sirius looks at Remus for a moment, “You know what, me too,” he says, “and he’s been insinuating that we’re a thing, and he’s had such a short temper with me lately.”

“He’s jealous Sirius,” Remus says looking at him, “How’ve you not seen that?”

“Jealous of what?” Sirius asks, “We’re not having sex or anything.”

“I know that, but he clearly thinks there’s more happening here than we’re letting on,” Remus says.

“He told me, he’s not into me like that,” Sirius says.

“Well, I think he’s lying to himself,” Remus says plainly, “and frankly I’m annoyed, because I’m not a whore, no matter how much he implies it.”

“Should I talk to him?” Sirius asks.

“I don’t know Sirius, that’s up to you,” Remus says, “Just leave my name out of it.”

Next weekend, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had spent the day in Hogsmeade shopping for candy and Quidditch gear and having heaps of butterbeer together. James pays one of the legal students to buy them mead and firewhiskey for their party later that night. After they have dinner in the great hall that night, James brings out his flashy radio and turns on some music. When the alcohol comes out, that’s when people start getting really into the spirit of the party.

Sirius himself has two shots of firewhiskey before he starts to dance with Devin Acker, who was a seventh year Gryffindor who had for some reason started showing an interest in Sirius over the last few weeks. Not that Sirius would ever go for him, he was so not his type, his hair was dark black and cut short with little curls around his ear. It reminded him of James’s hair, except Devin’s hair actually laid flat. He had green eyes and olive color skin; Sirius knew a tanning charm when he saw one. And Devin was so far in the closet that Sirius did not want to put in the effort there. But it was a Saturday night, and this was something to do until something better came along.

Sirius was more than a little drunk when he runs into Remus a while later, in the loo.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asks looking at Remus.

“Same thing as you, I expect,” Remus replies.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Sirius says wagging his finger at Remus, “I can tell you’re up to something,” he says.

“Oh, can you?” Remus smiles, “What am I up to Sirius?” he asks.

Sirius grins, “Something naughty,” he says.

Remus laughs, “You are drunk,” he says, “Why don’t you come lie down.”

“I’m not going to bed,” Sirius says, “I’m drunk and ready for some fun.”

Remus laughs, “Well I’m going to go up to bed, do you want to join me?” he asks, hoping the incentive would be enough for Sirius.

“I’m not going to bed,” Sirius says again.

“Okay Sirius,” Remus says.

“Don’t you want to have fun with me Moony?” Sirius asks.

“I’m going to bed Sirius,” Remus says smiling back at him.

“Goodbye Moony,” Sirius says, before walking towards the toilets, “Moony it’s dark in here!” Sirius calls out.

“I’m not helping you go to the toilet Sirius,” Remus calls back, “Goodnight!”

Twenty minutes later James stumbles into Sirius on the stairs leading to the dormitory, “Sirius, what are you doing here?” he asks.

“I lost Moony,” Sirius says looking up at James.

“Isn’t he down there?” James says taking another drink of his mead, James was almost as drunk as Sirius was.

“He said he was going to bed, but that was a lie,” Sirius says grinning, “He knows how to keep good secrets.”

James smiles, holding his hand out to Sirius, to help him up.

“Take me upstairs,” Sirius says, leaning on the wall to balance himself.

“Don’t you want to dance some more?” James asks.

“No,” Sirius pouts, “Moony isn’t here anymore,” he says, “He always puts me to bed when I’m drunk,” he says.

James grins and laughs, “I can do that,” he says, quickly finishing his drink before helping Sirius upstairs to the dormitory.

Sirius flops down onto the first bed he sees and hopes it's his.

“That’s my bed,” James says, watching Sirius roll over onto his back on the bed.

“Well, I’m sleeping in it,” Sirius decides, starting to take off his top, usually Remus helped him into his pajamas when he was too drunk, but Sirius didn’t know where Remus went.

James sits down on the bed beside Sirius, “budge up,” he says, as he lays down on the bed beside Sirius.

Sirius scoots over, allowing James to lay down beside him.

James smiles, leaning over gently brushing the sweat-dampened hair away from Sirius’s face, “You okay?”

Sirius nods, looking up at James.

“What?” James asks wondering why Sirius was looking at him like that.

“You’re just very pretty,” Sirius says, “I hate it!”

James laughs, “You know you’re the most good looking one in our year,” he says.

“I am right!” Sirius exclaims, “More people should totally want to go out with me!”

James laughs again, “I know you don’t have problems in that department, you’ve got guys lined up for you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about James,” Sirius insists.

James rolls his eyes, “I’m not thick,” he says, “I know when you’re going off to be with some bloke.”

Sirius shrugs, “I can’t sit around waiting for someone who doesn’t fancy me,” he says.

James looks down at Sirius, before leaning over pressing his lips against Sirius’s, kissing him softly.

Sirius leans into the kiss, as he kisses James back. The alcohol in his system telling him this was a good idea, instead of the bad idea that he knew it really was.

James kisses Sirius as Sirius’s hands, reach for James’s shirt, suddenly hating the way the material felt against his bare chest.

Sirius breaks the kiss for a moment, as he tugs on James’s shirt, pulling it off before kissing him again, this time pressing James’s down against the bed, moving to straddle his hips.

James lets his fingers trail up Sirius’s torso, as he kisses him, causing Sirius to squirm and break the kiss.

“I didn’t realize you were ticklish,” James says looking back at Sirius.

Sirius blushes, “It’s a secret,” he says reaching for James’s trousers, “Do you want me to? I’m really good at it,” Sirius grins, pulling open James’s trousers.

“How good?” James smirks.

“I’ll show you,” Sirius says, pulling off James’s trousers with a bit of help of James, lifting his hips and tossing his trousers to the floor.

Sirius discards James’s pants and takes a moment to take in the sight of his best friend naked underneath him.

When Sirius wakes up in the morning, he’s sticky and lying on top of a very naked James Potter, and he for some reason, thinks that things are going to be different from any of the other times he and James were together.

With a mild hint of shame, Sirius crawls out of bed, pulls on his dressing gown and walks downstairs to the showers, where he runs into Remus on the stairs, who was sneaking in from last night.

“Sirius,” Remus says, “What are you doing up this early?”

“What are you doing up this late?” Sirius counters.

Remus says nothing to this because he was very clearly caught in a lie.

“Goodnight Moony,” Sirius says before walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Sirius gets lost in his shower, washing his hair for much longer than usual, lost in his thoughts. When Sirius gets out of the shower and gets dressed, he walks back upstairs to the dormitory, where he crawls into his own bed and pulls the curtains shut around him and stares blankly up at the ceiling until he hears the others start to wake up.

“Rise and shine.”

Sirius smiles, turning over to see Remus standing at the side of his bed, pulling the curtains back, “I’m surprised you’re up.”

Remus smiles, and blushes lightly, as he climbs onto the bed beside Sirius, “You missed breakfast,” he says.

“I did?” Sirius asks.

Remus nods, “Everything alright?” he asks, “You were pretty drunk last night.”

“Fine,” Sirius says pushing himself up onto the bed, “I assume your night ended well.”

“It did,” Remus confirms.

Sirius smiles, “Well, I’m glad one of us had a good night,” he says, “I’m never drinking that much ever again,” he says.

Remus smiles, “Are you hungover?” he asks.

“A little,” Sirius admits truthfully.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Remus says, “You’ll feel better.”

Sirius gives in, getting up and following Remus down to the lake for a walk.

Remus and Sirius take a long walk in the fresh air, making sure to get some much-needed sunlight before they sit down on the edge of the lake, Sirius sticking his feet into the water.

“The giant squid might get you if you’re not careful,” Remus teases.

Sirius laughs, “He might as well be a teddy bear,” he says.

Remus smiles, “So, tell me what happened last night,” he says.

Sirius looks over at Remus, “Nothing too interesting,” he says.

Remus laughs lightly, “I’m sensing this is going to be one of those, ‘I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,’” he says.

Sirius smiles, “What juicy secrets do you have today?”

Remus smiles, “I spent all night with Callum if you hadn’t already figured,” Remus says.

Sirius grins, “Tell me more.”

“I mentioned that I saw someone else over the summer,” Remus says casually.

“Interesting choice of topic,” Sirius murmurs.

“He mentioned that he might be interested in,” Remus’s voice trails off, and a visible blush stains his cheeks.

Sirius looks at Remus with wide eyes, “Remus!” he says, “You’re not talking about, what I think you’re talking about,” he says.

Remus smiles, and laughs lightly, “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he says.

“I had no idea you were so,” Sirius searches for a word, “Adventurous.”

“Have you ever done it?” Remus asks curiously.

“Two guys at once?” Sirius asks, “No,” he says, “Two guys on the same day, yeah.”

“Callum and I spent a while talking about that last night,” Remus says, “In-between various other things.”

Sirius laughs and rolls his eyes, “I get it Moony, you spent all night fucking.”

Remus blushes bright red, and turns his face from Sirius, “What did you do?” he asks changing the subject.

Sirius looks over at Remus, “Promise not to freak out,” Sirius says.

“It couldn’t be that bad could it?” Remus asks chuckling lightly, “Go on, just tell me.”

“Promise not to freak out,” Sirius says again.

Remus looks curiously at Sirius, “Fine, I promise.”

“I hooked up with James,” Sirius says quietly.

Remus isn’t sure how to process this information, he isn’t sure if Sirius is messing with him or if this is true, he just sits and stares at Sirius for a long while, unsure of what to say.

“Well say something,” Sirius says after five minutes of silence.

“How?” Remus asks looking at Sirius.

“It just sort of happened,” Sirius says, “I was drunk, and James was drunk, and you know how I get when I drink too much it just happened.”

“Have you talked to him?” Remus asks.

“No, I’ve been so embarrassed, I’ve been avoiding him,” he admits.

Remus sighs, “I think you need to talk to him,” he says.

“I will,” Sirius says, “I just didn’t want it to be weird,” he says.

Remus looks at Sirius, “You need to talk to him,” he says again, “There’s something you need to know.”

Sirius stands in the doorway of the dormitory with Remus right behind him, and he’s watching James looking for something in his trunk while Peter stands beside his bed, with a look of nervous shock on his face.

“We need to talk,” Sirius says crossing his arms over his chest.

James turns around, looking over at Sirius, “Hey Sirius,” he says, “Remus.”

“Don’t talk to him,” Sirius says, “And don’t ‘Hey Sirius,’ me,” he says, “You’re going around telling people that I came onto you, and that person they saw you with last night was, and I quote, ‘some random bitch, who’s name you can’t recall.’” Sirius says starting to get angry, “Explain yourself.”

James looks over at Sirius before turning to Peter, “Get out Peter, Sirius and I need to have a private conversation.”

“No,” Sirius says firmly, “Peter can stay,” he says, “If you’d really like an audience, I’ll go get all the Gryffindor’s down in the common room right now, or better yet we can take this to the great hall for the entire fucking school to see.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” James says calmly.

“Don’t fucking tell me what I would and wouldn’t do,” Sirius says.

“Take a breath, Sirius,” James says.

Sirius’s rage flares within him, “Don’t tell me to calm down,” he says raising his voice slightly.

“Fine,” James says, “You want to do this?”

“I’m done,” Sirius decides looking at James, “With you, and all of your bullshit,” he says, “I don’t know what this is to you, but _I_ am not a game to be played,” Sirius continues, “I don’t know how you view your sexuality, I don’t know if you’re so far into the closet that this lie makes it better for you, but I will say that what happened last night, wasn’t an isolated incident,” Sirius says, “Let’s be fair, it’s not the first time you’ve had your cock in my mouth,” he says, “Have I ever said I cared if you told anyone or not? No” Sirius says, “Why you felt the need to drag me, oh I’m sorry, _some bitch whose name you can’t recall_ , through the mud, and make me out to be some slut, who has nothing better to do than come onto clearly straight guys the moment they get drunk, I don’t know,” Sirius says looking over at James, “James, I’ve been so in love with you for the last two years, since I realized that I was gay, and of course it’s a little uncomfortable for you, but I can’t help how I felt, and I never once did anything to try to make that weird, you were the one who came onto me, you were the one who found out that I fancied you and started asking me to do things with you and I, of course, had no problems with it. I fancied you after all and if there was even the slightest chance that you might fancy me back, I was going to do anything to hold onto that, you didn’t even have to be gay,” Sirius says, “You could have been discovering your Bisexuality, which by the way, is valid in anyway you decide to express it, if that’s how you truly feel, Bisexuality, however, is not a phase, or something to be viewed as such, because you invalidate those who are truly Bisexual by making it seem like Bisexual people want nothing more than to just sleep with anyone who strikes their fancy on that day, rather than true valid people who want real relationships just like anyone else,” Sirius continues, “And even if you weren’t gay or Bisexual, and just truly curious, then fine, that’s your right, and I’m glad that you figured out what you really like, and what you really want, but what is not okay is you lying about it, when you didn’t have to say anything at all, because I certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone about it, and making me out to be someone who preys on people, when I’ve never in my life tried to make someone do something they didn’t want,” he says looking at James, “I can’t say the same about you, James.”

James looks back at Sirius, “Well, I am not sorry to say that I am very much straight, Padfoot.”

Sirius stares back at James with a look of disgust, “Fuck you, James Potter.”

James watches as Sirius turns around, walking right past Remus down the stairs.

“How dare you treat him like that,” Remus says looking at James, “Fuck you, James,” Remus snarls before following Sirius down the stairs.

That night when Sirius gets into bed, he’s surprised to find Remus crawling into his bed almost immediately after him.

“Moony?” Sirius asks.

Remus looks over at Sirius, “Mind if I sleep with you tonight?” he asks sweetly.

Sirius smiles, “Remus, you don’t have to look after me,” he says, “I’m fine, really.”

“I know you are,” Remus says, “But maybe I just fancied being close to you right now.”

Sirius smiles wrapping his arms around Remus, kissing him on the cheek, “Spoon,” he says, slipping underneath the sheets.

Remus smiles, sliding under the sheets, wrapping his arms around Sirius’s waist, “Your hair smells like licorice,” Remus says softly.

Sirius smiles, “Really?”

Remus smiles and nods, “Goodnight Sirius.”

“Goodnight Moony.”

“Okay, when are you going to come see it?” Sirius asks on the train to London over Christmas break.

“Boxing day,” Remus says, “I already told mum and dad.”

“You’re welcome over Sirius for Christmas, if you want,” Remus says.

“Really?” Sirius asks he kind of thought he wasn’t going to be welcome anywhere after what happened with James a couple of months ago.

“Of course,” Remus says, “But only if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Sirius smiles.

Christmas day

“You came,” Remus smiles, greeting Sirius at the door.

“Yeah,” Sirius smiles, “I wasn’t sure what to bring, so I got some wine,” he says holding out the bottle of wine.

Remus smiles, “It’s perfect,” he says taking the wine from Sirius, “Come inside,” he says stepping aside.

Sirius smiles, stepping inside with Remus, and saying hello to Remus’s parents who said dinner was nearly ready.

“So, Moony,” Sirius smiles looking over at him, “You want to show me your bedroom?”

Remus blushes lightly and laughs, “C’mon, you.”

Sirius smiles flopping down onto Remus’s bed, “So this is where the magic happens,” he grins.

Remus laughs, “Uh, definitely not,” he says, “My parent are just down the hall you pervert.”

“I like a little thrill,” Sirius teases.

Remus rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“So, it’s really lame, but I sort of got you a present,” Sirius says.

Remus smiles, “What is it?” he asks.

Sirius reaches into his pocket and pulls out a keychain, with jackalope’s foot and a single key on it, “Key to mine,” he says blushing lightly.

“Lucky jackalope’s foot?” Remus smiles, taking the keychain from Sirius.

“Of course,” Sirius smiles, “You can come over anytime you want, it’s just me after all.”

“Thank you,” Remus smiles leaning over pressing a gentle kiss to Sirius’s lips.

Sirius feels his stomach flip when Remus kisses him, and he kisses him back.

Remus smiles, “I got you something silly too,” he says.

“What is it?” Sirius smiles.

Remus gets up, walking to the windowsill picking up a small potted plant, bringing it over to Sirius, “For good luck,” Remus says holding out the small wiggentree plant.

Sirius smiles taking the plant from Remus, “I love it,” he says taking the plant from Remus.

Remus smiles, “Bring a little green into the new flat,” he says.

“It’s perfect,” Sirius says, placing the plant on the nightstand before reaching over, wrapping his arms tight around Remus and hugging him.

Remus smiles, hugging Sirius back.

After dinner Sirius and Remus are sitting on the sofa talking, Remus’s mum had insisted Sirius eat an extra piece of dessert, and Sirius couldn’t say no, it was delicious.

“Can I ask you something?” Sirius asks looking at Remus.

Remus nods, “What is it?” he asks, pulling his legs underneath him on the sofa.

“Would it be weird, if I said I got James a present,” Sirius says, “I mean, after everything.”

Remus sighs softly, “No Sirius, that’s not weird,” he says, “James meant a lot to you, and probably still does, and it’s okay to still want to be his friend after everything,” Remus says, “If you do want to be his friend, I would just say be careful, I don’t want to see you get hurt again,” he says looking at Sirius.

Sirius looks at Remus with a gentle smile, “I love you Moony.”

Remus blushes lightly, “I love you too Padfoot.”

“I think I’m gonna go home now,” Sirius says after a few minutes of silence.

“Are you sure?” Remus asks, “You’re welcome to stay if you want,” he says.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asks.

Remus smiles, “Or I could come with you,” he says shyly, “If that’s alright.”

Sirius grins, “Yeah, that’d be great,” he says, “But only if you want to.”

Remus smiles, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Sirius and Remus step out of the fireplace into Sirius’s new flat, and Sirius places his wiggentree on the mantel and takes off his cloak throwing it over the arm of the sofa.

“Welcome to mi casa,” Sirius grins, “What do you think?”

Remus smiles looking around, “It’s brilliant Pads,” he says.

Sirius’s flat had a tiny kitchen, but Remus couldn’t see him cooking much anyways. He had two sofas and an armchair, around an oak coffee table. There was even a balcony, and Remus could see Sirius drinking wine in the summer sun on the balcony.

“Bedroom?” Remus asks.

Sirius grins, grabbing Remus’s hand leading him down the hall on the left to his bedroom, “Now this is where the magic happens,” Sirius grins.

Remus smiles looking around, Sirius had a large oversized bed, with a stylish embroidered headboard and matching footboard. Two large nightstands sat on either side of the bed, and Sirius had a large walk-in closet, which much to Remus’s surprise was full of clothes already.

“This is brilliant,” Remus smiles.

Sirius smiles, “Bathroom,” he says, pulling Remus into the large EnSite bathroom, which had an oversized shower, and a large bathtub.

“How did you ever afford all of this?” Remus asks shocked.

“Turns out I’m a favorite nephew,” Sirius smiles, “My uncle left me quite a bit of inheritance, much more than any of this cost,” he says, “And I’m getting a new bike.”

Remus smiles, “This is brilliant Sirius,” he says again.

Sirius smiles wrapping his arms around Remus’s body, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Remus and Sirius fall asleep sometime after one in the morning, curled into each other’s bodies for comfort.

When Sirius wakes up in the morning he smiles to himself, realizing that he was wrapped in Remus’s arms.

“Go back to sleep,” Remus yawns a moment later.

Sirius smiles, “How’d you always know when I’m awake?” he asks.

“It’s my sixth sense,” Remus teases.

Sirius smiles, turning over to face Remus.

“That’s not going back to sleep,” Remus says opening his eyes.

“I want to ask you something,” Sirius says.

“What is it, Sirius?” Remus replies.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Sirius asks, “On a date,” he says, clarifying.

Remus is in a state of stunned silence, “I don’t know what to say,” he says after thinking for a moment.

“Well, there two acceptable answers,” Sirius says, “One I’d like to hear a lot more than the other, but I’d respect either.”

Remus laughs lightly, “I just meant that I’ve been in love with you for three years, I never thought it’d actually happen though,” he says.

“What?” Sirius asks sitting up on the bed looking at Remus, “Why didn’t you ever say anything Rem?”

“You were head over heels for James,” Remus says, “Telling you wasn’t going to make you love him any less, or make you suddenly love me more, and James was leading you on, and you were still figuring out what you wanted, and I wanted to give you space to do that.”

“Rem,” Sirius says, “You’ve spent the last two years, listening to me bitch about James.”

“Yeah, that’s what best friends do,” Remus says, “We listen to our friends complicatedly fucked up love lives.”

“Nothing’s ever complicated with you Rem,” Sirius says, “I love you, Rem, I really love you,” he says.

Remus smiles, and blushes, “You do?” he asks.

Sirius smiles, “Yes, I do,” he says, “I didn’t know how to say it before, but I really do love you Moony.”

“I love you too Sirius,” Remus smiles.

Sirius smiles, “So, what do you say?” he asks, “Will you go out with me?”

“Absolutely,” Remus grins, before leaning over, kissing Sirius’s lips pulling him into a hug.

On the train back to Hogwarts, Sirius sits in the compartment with James, while Peter was off chasing down the snack trolley, and Remus was at another prefects meeting.

Sirius pulls out a copy of Seeker weekly, and begins to read, wondering if he was imagining the pair of eyes he felt staring at him. Sirius looks over at James, who was, in fact, looking at him, not even pretending to read, the same copy of Seeker weekly in his lap.

Sirius clears his throat, “Hi?” he offers.

“Sorry,” James says, “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“What’s up?” Sirius asks curiously.

“I just,” James starts, “I didn’t see you at Christmas, but I got you something,” he says.

Sirius looks at James, “I got you something too,” he says, “I wasn’t sure when to give it to you.”

James reaches into his bag and pulls out a wrapped box and hands it to Sirius. Sirius smiles, as he pulls out a wrapped box and hands it to James.

James smiles taking the box from Sirius, “Open them on three,”

“One, two-“ Sirius says before ripping open the paper before three.

“You never said three,” James laughs, but rips open the paper at the same time as Sirius.

“Great minds, eh,” Sirius laughs, holding up a pair of dragon hide quidditch gloves, the exact same pair he’d gotten James.

James smiles, “Thanks mate,” he says.

Sirius smiles putting the gloves in his bag before looking over at James, “I’m sorry I didn’t come by,” he says, “It just didn’t feel right, with everything.”

James nods, “I understand,” he says, “Mum says, you’re welcome back anytime though.”

Sirius nods, and before he could say anything Peter and Remus are standing in the doorway, with a handful of chocolate cauldrons.

Sirius laughs, “Moony,” he says.

“What?” Remus asks, sitting down beside Sirius on the bench handing him a chocolate cauldron.

Sirius smiles taking the chocolate cauldron from Remus, “You’ve got such a sweet tooth.”

“Well all I have in my bag are the peppermint liquor ones,” Remus says, “I like them but sometimes a guy just wants a regular chocolate cauldron.”

Sirius smiles, looking over at James offering him the chocolate cauldron.

James smiles, “Thanks,” he says taking the chocolate cauldron from Sirius.

Remus smiles looking over at Sirius, watching him try to make up with James was very sweet he thought, and he was proud of Sirius for not letting what happened ruin their friendship.

That evening after dinner, Sirius walks up behind Remus and whispers into his ear, causing Remus to blush a light shade of pink before Sirius walks off.

Remus watches after Sirius for a moment, before quickly following after him. Remus walks down to the end of the hall, stepping into the quad, gasping in shock when he’s pulled quickly around the corner and stumbles into Sirius’s body.

“Sirius,” he mumbles.

Sirius smiles, wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist, “I love it when you say my name like that.”

Remus laughs, “With a bit of shock and surprise,” he says.

Sirius smiles, pressing his lips against Remus’s kissing him firmly on the mouth. Remus kisses him back letting his hands rest on Sirius’s shoulders as he leans against his body. Sirius slips his tongue into Remus’s mouth, causing the other boy to melt against him. Remus breaks the kiss a minute later, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were alone, before grabbing Sirius’s hand leading him back inside the castle and up a secret staircase that deposited them directly onto the fifth floor.

Sirius grins when he sees Remus leading him toward the prefect’s bathroom, “I’ve always wanted to know what it was like in here,” Sirius says.

Remus laughs, “It’s a bathroom, Sirius,” he says, “The only co-ed student bathroom in the entire castle,” he grins, before telling the statue the password and pulling Sirius inside with him.

“You naughty werewolf,” Sirius grins, pressing Remus against the first surface he saw, which just so happened to be the wall to the shower cubicles.

Remus smiles, kissing Sirius back letting his hands trail through Sirius’s hair.

“Do you bring all your boyfriends here?” Sirius smirks.

“Well I haven’t really had any boyfriends to bring here,” Remus smiles.

“Oh, Remus,” Sirius pants, the water from the shower, flowing into his eyes, as Remus’s body pressed flush against Sirius’s pressing him against the wall of the shower.

Sirius turns over on his bed, reaching into the drawer on his bedside table.

“Are you eating chocolate in bed?” Remus says from the other side of the bed.

“Goddamnit Moony,” Sirius laughs, “Sometimes a man just wants to eat chocolate without having to share with his boyfriend,” he says, before breaking the chocolate bar in half, handing half to Remus.

Remus grins, taking the chocolate from Sirius, as he kneels on his bed, “Can I sleep here tonight?” Remus asks, taking a bite of the chocolate bar.

Sirius smiles, “You never have to ask,” he says, leaning over kissing Remus’s lips.

Remus smiles, “taste like chocolate,” he says kissing Sirius again.

Sirius smiles, “I don’t remember the last time I was this happy Moony,” he says.

Remus smiles, and blushes, “I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you too Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I so appreciate your time! Thank you so much! ♥


End file.
